Victims Of Love
by sussiekitten
Summary: AU - Eragon was a normal teenager. Or well, he was if normal meant having a crush on his brother and having two strange girls as friends. But what can happen when Saphira and Arya starts meddling with his love life? Only bad things...right? Slash, Incest
1. Sixteen And In Trouble

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters mentioned here, besides one that won't show up in another few chapters. Oh, and neither do I own their names. I do however own the plot.

**A/N** Note, this is highly AU (alternative universe), featuring a human Saphira and human Thorn and is set in modern time. It is also AU since Selena's alive. This story contain slash, het, swearing (going from shit to the f word) incest and at least one sexual situation. If any of this offends you, turn away. Any flames I receive will be used to burn down my school. Also, I have no beta. All errors in spelling or grammar belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter I; Sixteen And In Trouble**

Eragon Rider considered himself to be a normal 16 year old male with his light brown hair and deep chocolate eyes. He still had his boyish features somewhat, which his brother Murtagh often teased him about, and had a lanky frame. He lived with his mother Selena and his brother. His father had died two years ago, but Eragon had found that he never really mourned the loss. His mother and father had gotten a divorce when he was 2 years old. Therefore he had never really known his father, Morzan. The only thing he had gotten from his father was his eyes and the occasional birthday and Christmas present.

Eragon had two best friends, Arya Elve, who was 17 years old, and Saphira Drake, who was 16 years old. Both girls had been by his side for as long as he could remember. But as every teenager, Eragon had his share of problems. His brother was one of them.

Murtagh Morzanson was a quiet 19 year old with handsome features and tall posture. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes, and had a strong passion for music. While Eragon merely played it loudly inside his room, Murtagh wrote and played his own music on his sleek guitar. The young man always wore at least one article of black clothing, and it was usually tight. And what more was, Murtagh was bisexual.

Therein laid Eragon's problem. He wasn't a homophobe; he would have been a hypocrite as Eragon himself was homosexual. He had believed to harbour a crush on Arya, but after kissing her once he had found out that he was gay. No, the brunet's problem was his feelings towards his older brother. Eragon had, for the past year at least, had a crush on him, if not something deeper.

Arya and Saphira had managed to make him tell them the said fact a year and a half after Murtagh had moved into the Rider residence. They had claimed that he had seemed so blue lately that he had no option but to tell them, lest they contact his cousin Roran Garrowsson and his girlfriend Katrina Fayr. That threat had worked, and Eragon had spilled his darkest secret.

Much to the brunet's relieve, his two best friends had understood him and been very supportive. Saphira, who was his childhood friend, had helped him through the darkest periods when he actually realised the deepness of his feelings. Arya on the other hand, who also was Murtagh's friend, had come with little comments here and there, mostly while the older male was present. Eragon couldn't remember how many times he had blushed in his brother's presence because of Arya.

And one of those days was quickly proving to be that Friday.

"If one has those looks, it's no wonder he's driving on both sides of the road. More to choose from and all that. Or what Eragon?"

Said teen glared at his friend. Arya flipped her long black hair and smirked. Her vibrant green eyes twinkled from underneath her headband. That day the girl dressed in a pair of loose army-like jeans. She wore a dark green t-shirt that ended just above her navel.

"Whatever." Eragon growled.

Arya leaned back and laughed. Saphira was seated in between the two friends, struggling with holding her laughter in. Her short blond hair framed her face gently as she took a sip of her milkshake. Saphira was dressed in a jeans skirt with a belt around her waist. She wore a black singlet and a long necklace, where the pendant disappeared below the neckline. Her sapphire blue eyes looked back up as Arya leaned closer to seemingly whisper something to Eragon once again.

"I don't see how you manage to live in that house Er! I mean, he surely must have a lot of _people_ over. Do you **ever** sleep??" Arya almost hollered.

Eragon felt another blush enter his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see just the male they were _talking_ about.

Murtagh was seated by another table in the Varden Café, his friend Thorn across of him. The hazel eyes hadn't left Eragon's table since Arya had started talking. His brother was dressed in his usual attire; a dark tee and black jacket. The dark jeans clung to the older teens every muscle.

"I sleep fine, thank you." Eragon said icily, his eyes once again pointed towards his two friends.

Saphira giggled.

"With the volume you listen to music with, it doesn't surprise me." She said with a wink.

Eragon stared at her. _Not you too_, he mouthed. Saphira's eyes merely twinkled.

"Or maybe he's so spent from _other activities_ that he's out like a light, noise or no noise!" Arya said laughing with a small smirk on her lips.

"Arya Elve, you are in big trouble the minute we're out of here!!" The brunet promised darkly.

"I'm looking forward to it." The smirking girl countered.

"Is there any way for me to get you two to shut the fuck up about him?" Eragon asked calmly, knuckles turning white under the table.

"I'm afraid not sir Rider! This is too much fun!!"

Eragon closed his eyes and stood up. He glared one last time in Arya's direction before storming out of the café. He only made it outside of the door before a hand gently grabbed onto his jacketless shoulder. Short brown hair switched around his face as Eragon was turned around.

"What was that about Rider?"

The breath was caught in his throat as Eragon stared straight into his brother's hazel eyes.

"Nothing Murtagh. Arya was just making fun again." Eragon managed to answer finally.

Murtagh lifted an eyebrow. It disappeared behind the wild and dark forelock.

"Keeping secrets from me brother? How unlike you." Murtagh said in a gentle voice.

_There's so much you don't know about me_, Eragon thought mutely.

"Not keeping secret, just not telling something unimportant." He said with a shrug and turned to walk away.

"Nothing about you is unimportant Eragon."

Said male froze. Murtagh rarely said his name, but when he actually did, Eragon found that he was unable to know what to say.

"If you say so Tag." Eragon said with a weak smile.

When the brunet began to walk away this time, Murtagh didn't stop him. But Eragon knew he hadn't heard the last of it.

------

Eragon lay on his bed that evening, hands behind his head. His eyes scanned the room with unfocused eyes. He was used to seeing the same sight every day.

The walls were a sky blue and were bare apart from the occasional band poster. A grey and black dresser stood in one corner and on the opposite side stood his desk. Eragon was sure his laptop was somewhere below all the books and papers on the desk surface, but hadn't been willing to look lately. A TV was placed on a table on the wall on the other side of the bed. His bed was clothed in dark blue and black sheets. Last there was his bookcase. All his friends had fallen to the floor in shock the first time seeing just how many books he actually had. People always thought that Murtagh was the bookworm of the family.

The brown eyed teen sighed. His cell-phone was digging into his leg but he didn't care at the moment. He was waiting for Arya or Saphira to call anyway. He had changed the minute he had come home, out of the baggy jeans and tanned t-shirt and into a pair of black sweatpants and light blue hooded tee. Just when he was about to jump up to throw a pillow into the wall, or at least do something, the cellular in his pocket began to ring.

"Hey Saphira."

"_Hey you. I'm sorry we were so pushy earlier._" Saphira said in her gentle manner.

Eragon sighed. He had honestly expected them to not even let him go, but he refrained from telling her so.

"You know it's okay." Eragon responded.

"_I know… we just were shocked when Murtagh went after you._"

"He's my brother. It's in his blood to be protective and stuff." The brunet said with a shrug, though he knew Saphira couldn't see him.

"_Anyway Eragon! He looked really worried. You should have seen the look on his face when he looked at Arya afterwards._" Saphira informed him.

"I haven't seen him since this afternoon. He's at practice." Eragon stopped for a second. "I wouldn't know."

Eragon was referring to Murtagh's martial arts classes. The older teen had gone to the classes since he had been very young. Murtagh was soon finished with his training, and would probably come out as the best student in his group.

"_You'll see soon._" The blue eyed girl said mystically.

Eragon coughed semi-awkwardly.

"Anyway, how are things with Thorn?"

Saphira sighed over the line.

"_We're off at the moment. He's being stubborn again._"

Eragon couldn't help but to snort. Saphira and Thorn had been in an on and off relationship for almost six months. Thorn Marron was 18 years old with red/brown hair and caramel coloured eyes. The two had met through Eragon and Murtagh, who had happened to have them at their house at the same time. The flirtatious relationship had started that day and had developed into the deal they had at the moment.

"I see. What is it this time? If it's something sexual, resist your urges and don't enlighten me." Eragon said with a grin.

"_I can so see you smirking you know!_" Saphira said with a small laugh. "_It's nothing like that. Just our typical arguing._"

"Basically, you don't remember."

The blonde girl giggled softly.

"_That obvious huh?_" She asked coyly.

Eragon made a sound of agreement. He was sure if Saphira had been in the room she would have hit him.

"_We can't help who we love Eragon, remember that._"

"How could I not?" Eragon chuckled sadly. "I'm reminded of it every day."

"_I wish I was there and could hug you._" Saphira said softly.

"That you support me is enough Saphira."

There as a scuffle of feet outside of his closed door, and Eragon stiffened.

"_He's home._" Saphira said, and Eragon could practically sense her nodding.

"Yeah." Eragon clarified breathlessly.

"_All sweaty and flustered from the training. Is there going to be some peeping in the shower later?_"

Eragon spluttered. His cheeks coloured as he glared at the wall softly.

"You know I'm not like that!"

"_I don't know how you play alone with your brother. Though, when something happens, give into your urges and tell me!_" Saphira said with a silky voice.

"In your dreams." Eragon answered and said goodbye.

Saphira returned the gesture before she hung up. Eragon stared a long time at his open cellular before snapping it shut. He was suddenly aware of the sound of the running shower. His cheeks flushed involuntarily, and he rushed over to speakers and turned his i-Pod on. He scrolled down the list until he found Good Charlotte. The first songstarted to play softly and Eragon turned up the volume. He had suddenly become very aware of that he was alone in the house with Murtagh. Their mother wouldn't come home in another hour or two.

Eragon could still hear the shower being turned off, but told himself to lie down again and get lost in the music. No matter how hard he tried images of a half naked Murtagh wormed its way into his mind. His cheeks flushed a light red again. Eragon willed himself not to harden, at least not further. It didn't help.

_Imagine Old Galbatorix in a tong, a hot pink tong. Dancing to the music right now._

Eragon nearly gagged at the image. That had fixed his problem quite nicely. Shuddering, he changed the song and promptly sighed. It just had to be _Victims Of Love_ that was next on his play list. Eragon never got to skip the song as a knock on his door startled him enough to drop the remote.

Eragon cursed as he leaned over the edge of the bed to retrieve the small device.

"Yeah?"

His door creaked open softly as Eragon managed to sit back up. He almost dropped the remote again at the sight of his big brother. Murtagh was dressed in a pair of loose pyjama-pants that were threatening to fall off and just had a towel around his neck. His torso was completely bare.

Eragon gulped softly. So much for his problem being gone.

"Alright there brother?"

"Of course." Eragon said hoarsely.

Murtagh nodded. He invited himself further inside the room and sat down right next to Eragon. The younger bit his lip. This could not be good, especially since he had to sit in an uncomfortable position to not give away his condition.

"I talked to Arya after practice." Murtagh began, a hand coming up to comb though the damp hair.

Eragon winced. Stubbornness ran in their family, of course Murtagh wasn't about to let such a thing go. It didn't help that Arya was in Murtagh's class either.

"She backs up your version. You shouldn't let her get to you." Murtagh continued, hazel eyes staring right into Eragon's own.

"I know." Eragon managed to half-stutter.

"I realise that this is some form of foreplay for you, but-"

Eragon spluttered.

"Foreplay?! What the hell Murtagh? We are just _friends_."

Murtagh snorted. His gaze shifted to lie in his lap, where his pale hands were resting. Eragon sneaked a look, before looking at his own hands. They were a darker colour than his brother's, and so they had always been.

"Then you should both get over the denial part and do the deed already." Murtagh said finally.

"Tag, I'm only telling you this one more time; we're **just** friends." Eragon stressed the last sentence.

Why did his brother insist on that something was going on between him and Arya?!

"Whatever you say little brother. I'm just telling you the act is getting old."

The older teen stood up and made his way to the door, steps heavier than when he had entered.

"It's been years since I was interested in Arya! I got over it ages ago." Eragon heard himself say.

He slapped himself mentally. He was just glad he hadn't said more.

Murtagh turned in the doorway, gaze calm and calculating.

"Then who are you interested in? I've seen the looks the girls keep giving you. Something's going on Rider." Murtagh asked, damp hair sliding in front of his eyes as he titled his head to the side.

"It's… I'm…" Eragon sighed. "I'm not interested in anyone. They just keep hinting on wanting to set me up with someone."

The dark haired male sighed.

"I can tell that you're lying. I won't press you however… Not this time."

With those words Murtagh turned around and walked out of the room, the door shutting behind him. Eragon fell down on the bed again, cursing himself again and again for not being able to lie properly to his brother. He cursed again when he realised that he was still hard. Now he had to take care of that too!

**TBC…

* * *

**

**A/N** This is my contribution to the Murtagh/Eragon fandom. There are too few M/E stories out there! I hope this wasn't too OOC, though I can promise that I _have_ read the books this time. Reviews are very welcome!! I'll try to update this story once a week. Since my exams are coming up, I can't set an actual day for my posting. I'll try on Fridays or Saturdays. Bye for now!


	2. Nosiness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters mentioned here, besides one that won't show up in another few chapters. Oh, and neither do I own their names. I do however own the plot.

**A/N** My apologies for the delay!! There were some mails that weren't received between my beta and me. The next chapter will, hopefully, be betaed by the wonderful GhostOfShadow!

* * *

**Chapter II; Nosiness**

The weekend had gone by in a boring daze. Eragon hadn't done much other than lying on his bed, listening to music and watching movies. Selena had come in to complain about him lying around all day, her light brown hair all over the place as she had paced back and forth across the floor. Eragon had assured her he was alright and his mother had left him alone, after kissing him on the cheek of course.

Now it was Monday, and the school day was half finished. Eragon had been tempted to play sick, but quickly shook the idea from his mind when he realised that Murtagh had a short school day. School was much better than being questioned by his brother.

"I didn't mean to be so pushy on Friday, Eragon." Arya apologised.

Eragon sighed and put down the sandwich. The three friends were sitting in the first floor common room during the lunch hour. It was an open room where all the hallways met. The trio had managed to find a round table with four chairs before anyone else had taken it. The room was usually packed full with student who didn't want to or couldn't find a place in the school cafeteria.

"I know Arya. It's okay."

The black haired girl put her head in her hands. Her shoulders were bare as she had taken off the jacket not long ago.

"It's not fucking **okay**! I didn't mean for Murtagh to become so jealous!!" Arya looked up and grabbed onto the front of Eragon's sweater with one hand. "Why didn't you tell me that men in your family have jealously issues?!"

Eragon managed to break loose, smoothing out the black material. Saphira looked both amused and worried. Oddly enough, the mixed emotions didn't look weird on her.

"Because I didn't bloody well know that!" Eragon insisted.

Saphira giggled.

"Were you born yesterday? How could you not know?" Saphira said, one hand tucking a blond lock behind her ear.

Eragon just glared at her. It held no real passion, as he never really could get mad at the blonde. He crossed his arms over the sweater and crossed his legs too for good measure. The jeans were loose enough that he didn't feel uncomfortable when one leg crossed over the other.

"Anyway, just warn me next time." Arya said as she shook her head.

"You're the one who insists on making the stupid comments, but I will tell you the next time you embarrass me too much in front of him." Eragon said with a tired sigh.

The sandwich was placed back into the wrapping paper. His appetite had disappeared.

"Oh no mister! You are going to eat that." Saphira said firmly.

Eragon winced.

"I'm not hungry anymore." The brunet said meekly.

"It doesn't matter. You are going to finish that sandwich, or I will tell Murtagh you aren't eating."

Arya giggled at her friend's comment. Saphira winked in her direction. Eragon frowned and unpacked his lunch, again.

"Why do you two insist on torturing me?" He asked tiredly.

Because it gets you to follow our every whim… and because he's standing right behind you." Arya said causally, arms crossing over her green top.

Eragon twisted his head around. His cheeks flushed when he couldn't see said male behind him.

"Very funny guys."

Arya and Saphira were too busy laughing to respond. Eragon snorted as he started to eat.

"What's so funny?" A husky voice asked, casting a shadow over the giggling females.

Arya and Saphira merely glanced at the other and started to laugh so hard that they almost had to hold onto each other for support.

"Some girls stuff." Eragon said between bites.

Murtagh lifted an eyebrow. He straddled the last chair as he continued to look at Eragon, as if it was Eragon who was laughing and Murtagh was waiting for him to be done. The older male was dressed in a brown t-shirt and the trusty black leather jacket was slung around his shoulders.

"And that would be?" Murtagh asked, eyes never leaving his little brother.

"Things a guy like you wouldn't understand." Arya answered amusedly.

Eragon let out a quiet sigh of relieve as the hazel eyes moved away from him.

"Such as?"

"Nosy little Murtagh will have to earn it to be privileged with those facts." Arya practically purred.

Eragon felt himself paling. He quickly started to eat again, hoping his hair would hide his panic-filled eyes. Surely she wouldn't involve him in a dare of some sort?

Murtagh leaned forward, a smirk quickly forming on his lips.

"Hit me."

The green eyed girl grinned wickedly. Saphira and Eragon locked eyes for a split second. Eragon gulped. He had a very bad feeling about Arya's intentions.

"Come with me; oh brave accepter of the Elve Clan's challenges."

Murtagh snorted as he and Arya stood up and walked down the hallway leading to the main staircase, which went both ways. Saphira bit her lip.

"Arya's not stupid. She won't make him do something that involves you in a romantic sense."

Eragon groaned. The half eaten sandwich was thrown into a trashcan before Saphira had a chance to protest. Eragon picked up his dark blue bag, heaving it onto his shoulder. A quick glance at the clock told him that it was still 15 minutes before the class.

"I'm not taking any chances." Eragon said and swore he could feel his heart in his throat.

"You're just gonna walk away then? You'll need an excuse you know." Saphira said matter-of-factly, even though she herself was packing down her things.

"I'll think of something. Besides, I have the control freak now. She'll pop if I'm a second too late."

Saphira laughed, her blue eyes sparkling. Her hands came to rest on her jeans clad hips. Her red sweater tightened slightly at the movement.

"Talk to you later. And tell Arya I'm going to kill her when I see her again." Eragon said and began to make his way in the opposite direction of his friend.

"Where are you going? The lockers are this way." Saphira called after him.

Eragon turned around and continued to walk backwards.

"My classroom is this way!" He answered.

Saphira shook her head.

"And you're not taking any chances." She called softly.

Eragon shrugged guiltily. He waved and began to make his way quickly to the second pair of stairs. He just hoped he wouldn't be late.

--------

Eragon frowned when the lock on his locker refused to open up. He tried to turn the lock combination again. It was stuck. Growling, he kicked the metal door.

"Really Eragon, you are hopeless." Arya said as she suddenly appeared behind him.

Eragon jumped in shock. Arya giggled and twisted the numbers slightly. The lock clicked open.

"What the… I hate you." Eragon said grumpily.

"You are most welcome." The dark haired girl said with a wide grin. "I sort of owe you anyway."

Eragon closed the door with a little too much force. His senses was tingling, and not in a good way.

"What the hell did you do?!" He questioned with brown eyes wide in horror.

Arya bit her lip. The brunet gulped.

"You'll see."

"Arya Elve, I am going to **kill** you!!" Eragon hollered as the girl walked quickly away.

Arya stopped a few feet ahead, just at the turning of a corner. She grinned sweetly, but it was ruined when she winked. And in a flash, she was gone.

"Eragon, there you are!" Saphira yelled a second later.

Eragon turned around, posture stiff. Saphira slowed down her walk, her face morphing into one of worry.

"She didn't…" The blonde whispered as they began to walk slowly towards their next shared class.

"I don't know. _You'll see_ was all she said." Eragon muttered.

Blue eyes disappeared for a second as Saphira blinked in shock.

"It's not like her to be that vague, at least not about such matters."

Eragon nodded. Two hands racked through his short brown hair, gripping it.

"Which is why I'm about to shit in my pants. What did she tell Murtagh?!"

Saphira placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, palm covered by her finger-less gloves. Eragon's breaths were coming quick and short.

"Breathe now. She would never tell him _that_. She's not tactless." She reassured him.

Her calming voice broke his panicked mind. Eragon relaxed his muscles and felt himself begin to breathe again.

"Fuck, I hope so." Eragon muttered.

Saphira patted his shoulder.

"She wouldn't. Arya is dead set on you telling him yourself." She informed him. "Bull if you ask me. We all know that's never going to happen."

Eragon started to laugh hysterically. The students that were passing them stared at him strangely, but Eragon couldn't have cared less.

"You're right. Oh so right."

Saphira grinned.

"What can I say? I know you." She said with a little giggle.

"Rider!"

Eragon felt his heart jump up in his throat again. The teen turned around, just knowing that he was as white as a ghost. Murtagh was sauntering in their direction. Eragon couldn't help but to notice his bother's jeans were very low on his hips and that the t-shirt actually was rather tight. The brunet put his shaky hands into the large pockets of his jeans.

"What's up?" Eragon managed to half-stutter.

"I need to talk to you, in private." Murtagh said gently.

Eragon shrugged, looking calmer than he felt inside. He gave Saphira a panicked look as he followed his brother away from the classroom. The two teens came to a stop in an empty corridor. Murtagh turned around, facing his younger sibling. The jet black shoulder-bag slipped down from the broad shoulder and landed softly on the floor.

"What is it Tag?" Eragon asked worryingly.

Arya hadn't told, had she?!

"Don't take this personally Eragon, just relax."

Before Eragon could even utter his confusion, Murtagh had closed the space between them. One hand cupped the back of his neck. Eragon gulped. Murtagh's face was steadily coming closer. Before he quite knew what was happening, a pair of lips met his own.

Brown eyes were wide with shock. Eragon felt his whole body tensing. Murtagh was **kissing** him! What the _hell_ was going on?!

A hand came up and caressed his cheek gently. Eragon felt his eyelids dropping shut. Murtagh's lips gently swiped over his own one last time before they disappeared. Eragon's eyes shot open again.

"Sorry about that brother. But you have one twisted friend." Murtagh explained calmly, one shoulder coming up in a half-shrug.

Eragon blinked.

"I'm not! What a _show_!!"

The younger brunet turned around, a death threat on his lips. Indeed, there stood Arya with her hands behind her back, gently rocking back and forth on her sneakers, looking as innocent as one could be. Her skirt swished gently with each rock of her heals.

"Now I feel that you have earned to know how a girl's mind works." Arya continued.

Eragon paled. That had been the dare?!

"Fuck you Elve." Eragon shook his head before storming away.

He registered that Arya was calling after him, but choose to ignore her. He couldn't hear Murtagh saying anything directed at him, and for that Eragon was glad. How was he supposed to face his brother later??

**TBC…

* * *

**

**A/N** And the plot thickens. XD Yes, there actually is a plot here… somewhere. Now, before you all go asking what the _hell_ Arya was thinking and why the f Murtagh agreed, let's just say Arya's very persuasive. Those two are very good friends, and Murtagh trusts Arya not to do something that will hurt his little brother. Foolish I know, but Murtagh is Murtagh. laughs

Seeing as I didn't get picked out for an exam the 4th I have one the 20th. So, because of my tardiness, I promise to have a chapter out every week until I leave for Spain late June. Next one, if mine and Ghost's email-accounts decide to play nice, will be out by Sunday. PROMISE!!

And as always, reviews are very welcome. No flames though. After coming up I will use them to kill whatever teacher I have in that subject. Until Sunday! waves


	3. The Price Of An Apology

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters mentioned here, besides the one yet to come. Oh, and neither do I own their names. I do however own the plot. And I don't own the great song _Absolute_ by Thousand Foot Krutch either. Great song, go and listen to it!

**A/N** Everyone say hello to my wonderful beta GhostOfShadow! We've finally managed to get our mails through. Every chapter (hopefully) will now be seen over by Ghost. You are the best:D

Also, thanks to all my reviewers. You truly are the best!! ;D And now, on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter III; The Price Of An Apology**

By the time school ended, Eragon had come up with his plan of action. If he supposedly got _sick_ after the kiss, Murtagh would only question him. He was already facing some serious questioning for cursing Arya in Murtagh's presence. No, Eragon was going to lean back and pretend it had never happened. Never mind that he couldn't forget the feeling of his brother's lips on his own. Or that Murtagh's musky smell wouldn't leave his mind. No, the best thing was to pretend that nothing had happened.

Eragon got home in record time that day. Saphira had taken off to find Arya, as he wouldn't tell her what was wrong. When he had been left alone, Eragon had mutely walked home, ears filled with music. When he got inside his room; he threw his bag into a corner and flopped down on the bed. Eragon frowned at the pillow digging into his back. He hadn't made the bed again. The brunet sighed and stood to take care of the problem. But before he could lie back down, the mess on his desk called to him. Eragon glared and stalked to the speaker and planted the iPod in its place. He selected Thousand Foot Krutch and went to work.

20 minutes later, the room was spotless. The sweater had come off in the middle of tiding up his clothes, and a dark grey tank-top had taken its place. Eragon raked a hand though his hair again, messing it up even worse. The teen groaned out loud and fell backwards onto the bed, head in his hands.

It was a well-known fact in his friend-circle that he never cleaned unless he was troubled. So far, that had happened four times. Eragon removed his hands to stare up at the ceiling. He strained his ears, and was able to hear Selena working in the kitchen. Eragon sent his thanks to the Gods, if they ever listened, that Murtagh was at martial arts practice again that afternoon.

One of his favourite songs came on next. Eragon felt himself relax further.

_I've tried to hide it, but I can't sleep at night  
Everything I think about makes me feel like a version of myself  
They tell their lies and we all synchronize  
Look to the sky because it's almost over  
_

The young brunet wasn't aware of it himself, but he had begun to mouth the words.

_We want the truth, give us the absolute  
We need your help, 'cause we've got nothing left to lose  
I know we've tried this thing a million times  
But put me out, 'cause I'm on fire  
_

As the next verse came up, Eragon was singing along. He wasn't as good as his brother, but this song he knew as well as the back of his hand. It sounded right coming from his lips.

_Don't talk if you aren't gonna tell me the truth  
Don't tell me you know and you've got everything under control  
We can't have it all, but we can break the fall  
This time I'm letting go, 'cause I can't take it anymore_

Eragon had closed his eyes a long time ago. A tear stubbornly refused to stay put, and slid down his cheek. His lips were mouthing along some places in the song, singing in others. He hadn't noticed it when his mother had peeked inside his room, closing the door behind her with a quiet sigh at the beginning of the song. Eragon didn't notice it either when, as the song had been half finished, that someone had leaned heavily on his door. He too hadn't noticed that a hand had rested on the knob but hadn't dared to turn it.

_We want the truth_

_We need your help_

_I know we've tried this thing a million times  
But put me out, 'cause I'm on fire_

The tune ended swiftly. Eragon sighed again, but didn't move to put on more music. Instead he sat up and threw an oversized hoodie on and walked out of the room. He followed the sounds and smells to the kitchen. Selena looked up from her work when he came to stand in the doorway. Her tasteful clothes were protected from spills by a soft pink apron.

"Hey honey. Feeling better?" His mother asked, turning back to her cooking.

Eragon shrugged as he sat down on the kitchen table.

"I wasn't aware I was in the need to feel better." Eragon said simply.

"Yes you were. And get off the table young man." Selena said without turning around or pausing in her work.

Eragon winced and slid down into a chair.

"Don't think that you can't tell me things Eragon. I'm here for you." The kind brunette said and looked over her shoulder, a smile on her lips.

"I know mum. I'm fine though, just a bit stressed about school. The midterms are coming up soon and all."

Selena laughed. She cleaned her hands and turned to face her son again. One of her delicate hands rose to brush away a piece of golden brown hair that wouldn't stay up in the bun.

"I will rest with the knowledge that you talk to your friends about your problems." His mother said and stroked his hair gently.

"I do mum, really. No need to worry." Eragon responded as he tried to flatten his hair back in place.

"If not me then at least you have your brother." Selena continued with a laugh. "Isn't that right Murtagh dear?"

"Of course mother."

Eragon glanced once in his brother's direction, startled that he had managed to sneak inside the room so soundlessly. Murtagh met his gaze. Eragon found that he couldn't look away. Murtagh hadn't actually changed since he had come home. The belt that had been slung around his hips was gone, even though the t-shirt was still present.

"Eragon can always talk to me." The dark haired male finished.

The younger of the brothers fought not to shudder. Something in Murtagh's hazel eyes was freezing him to his seat, but was making him uncomfortably warm at the same time. Selena smiled at them both before shooing them out of the kitchen. The door closed softly behind the two teenagers. Eragon bit his lip. He didn't dare to look in his brother's direction before starting to head back to his room.

"Rider, wait a sec." Murtagh called softly.

Eragon turned around. Murtagh sighed and beckoned the other to follow. Eragon coughed slightly, but decided to do as his brother asked. The older male held the door open as Eragon entered. The young brunet hadn't been inside this room many times, but he'd never forgotten the interior.

The walls were a shade between dark brown and black, and unlike Eragon himself, Murtagh cleaned his room regularly. Murtagh had a lager stereo and speakers and had more band posters and pictures on the walls. A clock hung on the wall just above the desk. Like Eragon, Murtagh also had a laptop and a bookcase. Murtagh's bookcase on the other hand was full with music books, CD's and DVD's. The bed was always half made. The guitar case stood next to the dresser, leaning on the wall.

And it was towards the bed Murtagh walked and sat down. The dark haired male sighed heavily. Eragon just stood awkwardly by the desk, not really sure what to do with himself.

"Sit down brother. There's no need for you to stand."

Eragon shrugged and sat down on the desk chair. Murtagh frowned but didn't comment. The brown eyed teen sneaked a look at the desk's surface. Unfinished songs and music lay spread out on it. Eragon turned his gaze away and waited for Murtagh to speak.

"I'm sorry about today alright? Arya…" He sighed. "I have no idea why but she convinced me to do it."

"Oh." Eragon muttered.

He was pretty sure he knew why Arya had done it. He didn't particular feel like sharing that information with Murtagh however.

"I didn't mean to freak you out." Murtagh pressed on.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Eragon laughed carelessly. "What's a little kiss between brothers eh?"

Murtagh lowered his gaze, brow furrowed in thoughts.

"That was what she said."

"It's alright Murtagh. I won't call Child Services on you or anything." Eragon said with a snort.

Murtagh looked up at this. He smirked.

"That's right. You're still jailbait." Murtagh said with a laugh.

Chocolate eyes rolled in mock annoyance. But Eragon was partly laughing too.

"That was all right? Since you've gone back to mocking me and all…" Eragon said as he stood up.

Murtagh stood as well.

"Just one more thing brother."

The hazel eyed teen walked up to his little brother. Eragon had to remind himself to breathe. Murtagh stopped just before their feet would be touching. He sent Eragon a half smile. Eragon grinned back. Murtagh sighed and pulled his brother into an embrace. The young brunet felt himself freezing up. Eragon quickly forced himself to relax and returned the hug. He could feel Murtagh laughing softly into his hair. Once again Eragon had to keep himself from shuddering.

"You can tell me anything, alright? I'm your brother; I won't go and abandon you."

"Thanks Tag. Same to you." Eragon said with a genuine smile.

Murtagh nodded and let him go. Eragon looked one last time at his brother before he turned and walked out of the room. The second the door shut behind him however, Eragon shuddered. He had been hugged and kissed by Murtagh all in a matter of hours. He wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Eragon laughed to himself and walked back into his own room. It was best not to dwell on it too much.

* * *

**A/N** I was very bored and decided to post this chappie as opposed to going to bed. Don't ask me why!! XD

As you can see, the fluff has claimed many victims. There will, hopefully, be more humour and some drama in the following chapters. Sadly, the fluff bunny bit me hard while I wrote this fic, and there is undeniably more fluff to come. My apologies! ; The next chapter will be out by the same time next week, meaning Sunday. Hopefully this is not a too long wait for you. XD I have a life to attend to now, one that's away from my computer and delicious fanfics. Ah, how the world sucks. lol

See you next week, and don't forget to review!! ;D More reviews equal more writing from me.


	4. Insanity Streak

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters mentioned here, besides the maniac better known as Axel Wood. lol Oh, and neither do I own their names. I do however own the plot.

**A/N** A huge thanks to all my reviewers, and my wonderful beta GhostOfShadow! You guys truly are the best. This chapter however, is unbetaed. We have our share of problems, Ghost and I. lol Next chapter eh? ;D

* * *

**Chapter IV; Insanity Streak**

The rest of the week went by without much happening. Saphira and Thorn jumped back into their relationship, but that happened often enough. Arya had apologised over and over again during the week, and Eragon had finally forgiven her. That was until she mentioned that he owed her for his first kiss with Murtagh.

Friday came again, and not soon enough for the teenagers. It was finally Easter break. The trio was walking home that afternoon together. Arya had been strangely silent, apart from muttering something about _Mangas_ and _Anime_. Saphira had just laughed awkwardly and had said that she didn't want to tell what Arya was talking about. Eragon rolled his eyes. It couldn't have been that important if Saphira didn't want to tell.

Eragon was shaken out of his thoughts when his cellular started to ring. Arya looked up in interest for the first time since leaving school.

"Yeah?"

"_Hey bro._" The familiar husky voice answered.

Saphira giggled. _Murtagh_, she mouthed before laughing for real. Eragon felt a flush enter his cheeks, again. He fixed the collar of his black tee as he waited for his brother to speak.

"_What's up with the girls this time?_" Murtagh asked amusedly.

"Anime and Manga killer!" Arya yelled in Eragon's direction before upping her speed to walk in front.

Saphira snorted and opted to stay by Eragon's side.

"_That was Arya right? She's still not over that comment I see._"

"What's the whole deal about anyway?" Eragon asked questionably.

He just hoped Murtagh would give him an answer he could understand.

"_After Arya's little_ dare_ I let it slip that those Anime and Mangas of hers are a bad influence. I threatened to burn them all up._" Murtagh answered casually.

"'kay."

Murtagh laughed over the line.

"_She claims that she gets certain ideas from the things she reads. I would rather see those gone and voiced my feelings about it. Naturally she's quite mad at me. It's not my fault those comics have messed with her head._" The older teen explained.

"**No one** threatens my comics and gets away with it!" Arya shouted from in front of the other two, as if she knew what they were talking about.

"_See what I mean?_" Murtagh said chuckling.

"Only too well. But is there a reason you called?" Eragon asked.

Saphira wiggled her eyebrows. Eragon shoved her and the blonde started to laugh.

"_Of course. Mum wants you home by six._"

"Alright. Later Tag." Eragon said with a small smile.

"_Later bro._"

Saphira grinned wickedly and pointed out his dreamy expression. Eragon flushed again.

"I'm sorry about all that, but no one threatens my comics!" Arya said as she let the other two catch up with her. "Anyway, I have a surprise for you guys!!"

Saphira's blue eyes lit up in excitement.

"What?"

"Saphira, you remember my cousin Axel right…" Here Arya stopped to wink at Saphira before she continued. "He's going to stay with us for the next month and we're meeting him at the Varden Café."

Saphira grinned secretly. Arya flipped away her dark forelock, her eyes twinkling with wickedness.

"Who's this Axel?" Eragon wanted to know.

"As I said, he's my cousin. And he's so cool! I said we'd meet him in twenty minutes, so we better get going."

Eragon narrowed his eyes. He had a strange feeling about this cousin of Arya's.

The teens managed to get to the café with a few minutes to spare. They made their way into the back of the homely café, much to Eragon's wondering. Usually they sat right up front. Saphira split with them after putting down her bag and went to get their orders, leaving Eragon alone with Arya.

"What's going on Arya?"

The black haired girl smirked. She fixed a curl on the strap of her white singlet. The jacket she had worn earlier was slung around her hips, which were clad in army-pants.

"I've come up with a master plan. This one will not fail! And we're simply waiting for all the players to arrive." Arya explained causally.

"That's it?" The brunet asked suspiciously.

Arya winked.

"Here you go! Still can't believe I had to pick up the orders… _again_." Saphira said; cutting off Eragon's protest before it was even made.

Arya sent her a smile of gratitude. Saphira winked as she sat down. The blonde girl was wearing a sky blue tank-top under the black sweater she had taken off earlier. Today Saphira had actually worn a skirt, which she didn't do often.

"I'll make it up to you." The green eyed girl said gently before her eyes got a determined glimmer. "But back to my plan."

Saphira sat down, hands curled around her steaming cup of latte. Eragon crossed his arms over his chest, fingers curling around the jeans fabric of his jacket out of habit. His legs stretched out under the table. Himself he was dressed in black jeans and a black and blue tee.

"Well, I figured that we needed to bring out the big guns if we are to attract Murtagh's attention. So, my plan is to make him jealous by Eragon dating someone."

Eragon blinked. His fingers let go of the jacket. His eyes only widened at Saphira's nod of agreement.

"I'm sorry but, **WHAT**?!"

Saphira sighed. One of her warm hands encircled his own.

"Hear her out Eragon. I'm sure it can't be as bad as what you are imagining."

The brown eyed male grumpily agreed to do so, but it had more to do about the strong grip of Saphira's hand around his own than anything else.

"Thanks Saph. As I was saying, if Eragon dated, Murtagh's jealousy would go through the roof and he would stop being in denial." Arya concluded with a small smirk.

"That would require him already having romantic feelings towards me, which he doesn't!" Eragon protested.

Arya waved her hand in a dismissive manner.

"What do you know? Anyway, I made a list of possible candidates." The green eyed girl stopped up for a moment before she continued. "And I ended up with a male whom we could trust not to blow his cover."

"A _guy_?! Murtagh will pop!" The only male in the group piped up.

"Which is the whole point!" Saphira said enthusiastically.

"Exactly." Arya said.

Eragon sighed tiredly. He was involved in the idiotic scheme whether he wanted to or not.

"And who is the guy you've come up with?" He ended up muttering a while later.

"Arya Elve, that couldn't possibly be you!" A chuckling voice half shouted.

Eragon frowned in confusion. He looked up from where his head had landed in his hands. In front of him stood a rather handsome young man with spiked blond hair and twinkling green eyes. He was hugging Arya rather enthusiastically, and was raging quite a bit taller than her. Eragon once again got the feeling of being short for his age. The newcomer was dressed in tight dark pants and a green, long-sleeved tee.

"Lex, you finally came!" Arya exclaimed as she kicked out the last chair by their table for him to take. "About time you showed up."

The grinning blond sat down gracefully.

"Lex, this is my gal-pal Saphira Drake and this is Eragon Rider, you remember me telling you about him right? Guys, this is Axel Wood, my crazy cousin."

Axel greeted Saphira with genuine politeness before he looked over at the silent brunet. Eragon suddenly froze. When the green eyes were fixed on him exclusively, he instantly knew he could trust the other male. Eragon didn't know how he knew that, but it was just a feeling that wouldn't go away.

"So this is the famous Eragon." Axel said with a wider grin. "It's a real pleasure to meet you."

Eragon flushed gently when Axel took one of his smaller hands into his own and kissed it. Saphira and Arya promptly giggled.

"You're actually on time now that I think about it." Arya said as Eragon retracted his hand. "We couldn't have asked for a better show."

"Show?" Eragon asked, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

Saphira wiggled her eyebrows as she pointed in the direction of the front of the café, discreetly of course. Eragon raised an eyebrow before sneaking a look in the direction she had pointed. His eyes were immediately met with two narrow hazel eyes. And Murtagh was not looking pleased.

"What the fuck are you doing Arya?!"

The black haired girl gave him a look that clearly told him to cool down.

"I've engaged stage one in my plan. Murtagh now knows he has competition." She explained.

Eragon shook his head mutely.

"I still think this is a stupid idea. Why can't I just wallow in self-pity for the rest of my life while he gets married and have 1.7 kids and a dog? I've managed so far."

Saphira and Arya exchanged disappointed glances. Even Axel looked somewhat defeated.

"That wouldn't solve anything Er. We just want you to be happy. And I think this stunt will help you find that happiness." Saphira murmured in an assuring manner. "Besides, what have you got to loose? You'll get to date one hot man-candy until we decide to end the stunt or it succeeds."

Eragon bit his lip. He really didn't actually have anything to loose by going along on their scheme. His brown eyes met two still twinkling green ones.

"And you're okay with this?" He asked Axel.

Axel grinned.

"Of course! I get to date a really cute boy and to make Murtagh angry. What more could a guy possibly want?!"

And so the plan was officially set into action.

* * *

**A/N** I guess I could say that it's _now_ the plot thickens! XD We've gotten a new player in the game, and believe me he will cause much amusement. But the best part of dear Axel is that Murtagh will be mad. wicked grin And besides, who doesn't like an angry Murtagh? lol

And I have good news! My exams are over:D Yay eh? Nothing more can get in the way of posting, except of my journey to Spain. There I'll only be able to post 2 chapters I think, because of the bad internet connection. But don't worry about that yet! It'll all work out, somehow ;)

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and can forgive me for making Arya such a… fangirl? Is that the right word in this situation? XD Anyway, forgive me? lol Don't forget to review!


	5. A Plan Interrupted

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters mentioned here, besides the maniac better known as Axel Wood. :lol: Oh, and neither do I own their names. I do however own the plot.

**A/N** Sorry for the delay people!! Anyway, a huge thanks to all my readers and reviewers, and my wonderful beta GhostOfShadow! You guys truly are the best:D Chapter is again unbetaed.

* * *

**Chapter V;**** A Plan Interrupted**

Eragon was walking alone towards the park that sunny Tuesday afternoon. The previous days had been a little tense around Murtagh. Ever since Eragon had been introduced to Axel Wood so publicly, Murtagh had been grumpy. It was safe to say that Eragon had been quite cautious around his brother. He played music on a much lower level, making Selena come in once to ask him if he was alright. Eragon had also started to eat later and go out of the house more. He had realised that he had started to become afraid of his own brother.

The day after he had met Axel, Murtagh hadn't come out of his room all day, playing loud music from the minute he had woken and until the minute he had gone to bed. Eragon had been worried, but had opted not to go visit Murtagh. The younger brunet had however heard a loud crash and a string of colourful curses sometime around midday. Selena had come out of Murtagh's room a half hour later, first-aid kit under her arm and a worried frown on her face. There had been blood on her pants. Eragon had locked himself in and hadn't come out of his own room all day.

The brown eyed male knew that Murtagh didn't cut himself, but seeing blood on his mothers clothing and knowing it had come from his brother, had worried Eragon. Something was very wrong with Murtagh and Eragon wanted to find out what. The only thing was that he was too afraid.

Eragon shook himself out of his depressing thoughts. He had arrived at the park, where he could see four teenagers waiting for him.

"Eragon, about time you got here!" Arya called out as he began to near them.

The four teens were seated in a small semi-circle. Arya sat next to Axel, both facing Eragon as he came closer. Saphira sat with her side to him, Thorn beside her with an arm around her shoulders. Eragon sat in-between Saphira and Axel as he shut off his iPod and put the small device into a pocket of his baggy pants. Thorn nodded towards him. He nodded back. It had been a long time since Eragon had seen the older teen. Eragon didn't know what to make of seeing his brother's best friend there that day. Where Thorn was, Murtagh usually wasn't far behind.

"What took you so long?" Saphira asked.

"You don't wanna know." Eragon muttered.

"He's hiding from his brother."

Five teens immediately whirled around to look at Thorn, who merely sighed. Caramel coloured eyes stared straight into Eragon's as Thorn spoke.

"I don't know what's going on Eragon, but whatever it is, Murtagh is hurting from it." Here Thorn stopped to glare at Axel, who had instantly crawled a few inches away from Eragon. "Hiding from him won't do you any good. Soon he will crack, and it won't be pretty. I suggest you talk to him before it comes to that."

Saphira snuggled closer into Thorn's embrace while staring up at him questionably. The older teen refused to meet her eyes however. Axel shifted between looking at Arya and Eragon. Arya was biting on a nail, looking a little troubled.

Eragon gulped. Thorn was right. He had to face his brother sooner or later. And, apparently, sooner was the best option this time.

"I don't know what to say to him. He shut me out all Friday and Saturday. And after that I…" Eragon sighed. "I guess he scares me."

Arya edged closer and hugged his side. Eragon mutely returned the gesture.

"Why does he scare you? The guy loves you." Thorn insisted.

Eragon flinched. He knew Thorn hadn't meant any harm, but it had hurt. Pain stung every time he was reminded that his love for Murtagh was unrequited. It hurt when he remembered that he could never have him, as Murtagh was his brother and society looked down upon such. It pained Eragon hearing those three words that never would mean the same as what he felt.

"I know." Eragon pulled down the cap he was wearing over his eyes. "But I never really got to know him. In total, I've known him for three years, max. In a way, he's like a stranger to me. When he closes off like he has done now, I don't know how to act around him. It feels like one misplaced word will be the end of me."

At this Arya looked into his eyes. The usually vivid green eyes were clouded. Arya was in deep thoughts. He wasn't sure whether she could see the tears in his eyes or not, but he hoped that she couldn't.

"That's what he feels as well!" Thorn cursed under his breath. "It seems like the Riders are cursed with the inability to talk about their feelings to the right persons. Murtagh has been in pain these last few days. His boyfriend ended it Friday morning. He had an episode later that afternoon. He broke a goddamn vase on Saturday!"

Saphira released herself from Thorn's grip as he spoke. The redhead was looking ready to start pacing.

"He's scared that, for some reason, you hate him."

Eragon buried his head in his hands.

"Is this about Arya's dare?" The brunet muttered.

Thorn sighed and stood. He straightened out his clothes before he answered.

"Only partly, but yes."

Thorn kissed Saphira once on the cheek before he walked away. He stopped up a few feet away and nodded once to Eragon, who had his eyes firmly planted on the older teen. Eragon nodded back.

"I knew it. I bloody well knew it! Why, oh _why_ couldn't I stay out of this mess?!" Arya moaned.

"Because you wanted them to be happy." Saphira answered, speaking for the first time in ages.

"I suggest you straighten things out with your brother before you try to make him jealous." Axel cut in, hands raking through his un-gelled hair. "I don't want to be murdered by Murtagh because he's in a bad mood."

Arya hit her cousin without any weight behind it. Her gaze spoke the same words as Axel however.

"You really should Eragon. Murtagh may be an oblivious bloke, but family means everything to him."

Saphira smiled at him gently before she nudged him back towards the house. Eragon sighed and managed to smile back.

"We'll discuss the plan later, when this is fixed up." Saphira called after him.

Eragon grimaced. He fished out his iPod and but on some music that would carry him home without his thoughts interfering or hindering him.

------

Eragon entered his home a few minutes later. The walk home had gone surprisingly fast. Apparently his feet had no problems with coming home quickly so that he would have to face Murtagh.

The younger brunet took off his brown sweater and slung it on his bed. Selena wasn't home, as she still had a few days left to work before her holiday began. Eragon sighed as he unbuckled the belt from his pants. The dark pants were threatening to fall off his hips now, but Eragon hated to walk around with belts inside the house. The cap was just thrown into a random corner. Dark brown eyes closed for a second as he prepared to knock on his brother's door. Eragon pulled down the black t-shirt as he walked out of his room and down the hall.

He stopped outside of the wooden door. Inside some music was on, but it was too quiet for Eragon to hear what kind it was. The teenager shook his head and knocked. His knock was drowned in a grunt of pain.

"Murtagh?"

The hesitant call was answered with another pained groan. Eragon frowned and opened the door. Thankfully, it was open. On the unmade bed sat his pale brother, clad in black pyjamas-pants and a light grey t-shirt, which neckline was so large it was almost slipping off one shoulder. An arm was cradled in his lap as the other tried to peal of a bloodied bandage.

Eragon winced at the sight. The brunet shut the door partly behind himself and walked up to his big brother. Murtagh looked up as he neared. Eragon nearly stopped up in shock. Murtagh's face was very pale and he had circles under his hazel eyes. But most of all, Murtagh was looking dead tired.

"Hey, you alright?" Eragon asked softly.

Murtagh grunted again.

Eragon sat down beside the older teen. He winced at the sight of the cut Thorn had mentioned earlier that day. The younger brunet found the first-aid kit right next to where he had sat down. Eragon frowned and took the hurt arm to guide it into his own lap. Murtagh merely sat back and let Eragon do as he pleased.

"This looks bad. A vase did this?"

"It looks worse than it is." Murtagh answered.

Eragon snorted quietly.

"Not what I asked, but alright."

The brown eyed teen peeled of the rest of the bandage. Eragon then made Murtagh have the arm to hover in the air. Next Eragon began to rinse the cut a little before starting to look for a new bandage to put on.

"I don't really need any help."

Eragon looked up in the middle of his search. Murtagh's eyes were centred at the stereo, not looking anywhere near his brother.

"Not entirely true, but anyway… I wanted to help." Eragon answered as he went back to his search.

He felt the eyes on him after his comment. Eragon ignored the gaze as he finally managed to find the blasted bandage.

"… Thanks." Murtagh murmured.

Eragon grinned tenderly.

"You're welcome." He responded simply.

In the middle of wrapping on the new bandage, Eragon figured it was time for him to speak.

"I don't hate you Tag, if you for some idiot reason think that I do."

The brunet felt the eyes turn to him again. And this time, his rose to meet them.

"Thorn gave me a talk-to." Eragon continued.

"He shouldn't have." Murtagh said firmly.

"No, I'm glad he did." Eragon interrupted. "I thought you didn't want me around. I'm glad he sat me straight."

Murtagh sighed, his eyes falling to the floor again. The dark brown hair fell to frame his elegant face. Eragon resisted the urge to push a lock behind the pale ear.

"I'm glad you don't hate me brother."

Eragon grinned again.

"I could never hate you. Not for something like Arya's stunt or even if you killed someone. You're my brother. The _I won't abandon you_ thing goes both ways." Eragon said as he tied the white material in place.

Murtagh's hand came up and ruffled his little brother's hair. Eragon let out an irritated sound but knew he was smiling. While flattening his hair back in place he could see that Murtagh was smiling too.

"I was scared I had done something Eragon, when you started to appear less and less." Murtagh confessed softly.

"That was all me I'm afraid. Nothing to do with you." Eragon said equally softly. "Other than that… I got scared Murtagh. Of you."

The healthy arm came around his shoulder and pulled him into a one-armed embrace. Eragon returned it as best as he could. Murtagh rested his chin on top of Eragon's head. The young brunet had never felt more at home.

"You have nothing to be afraid of when it comes to me brother. I would never hurt you intentionally."

Eragon nodded gently.

"I just didn't know how to act around you." Eragon admitted.

Murtagh chuckled. Eragon could feel it through his own body when Murtagh did it.

"Me neither Eragon. Let's talk things through before something like this happens again, alright?"

Eragon nodded as he pulled away from the hold.

"Agreed." He muttered.

The two brothers sat close enough to touch for a while. Neither seemed ready to let completely go.

"I'm sorry about your boyfriend by the way. Thorn told me that too."

Murtagh cursed.

"It's nothing brother. It wasn't even serious." He said, hand coming up to pinch the straight nose-bridge.

"I'm sorry anyway." Eragon said.

Murtagh leaned his forehead against his brother's. He kissed the soft skin gently before pulling totally away from the connection entirely.

"Thanks Rider, for the help and the talk." Murtagh said calmly as he packed away the first-aid kit.

The gesture might have seemed cold, but Eragon knew better.

"You're welcome Murtagh." Eragon said as he took the packed kit and began to walk out of the room.

He stopped in the doorway. Murtagh was staring after him, not seeming to care that he was caught either. Eragon grinned as he closed the door. He saw Murtagh smile back just in time before the door fell shut.

* * *

**A/N** Here we go again. :sweatdrop: I know that you guys might be missing _the kiss_, but it didn't belong here, believe me. That part has yet to come. I'm sorry of the lack of "jealous Murtagh" but he'll come later. He was at least grumpy right? That's something yeah:lol: More mush here also, as you can see. And lots of eye-candy, if you have my imagination! XD I'm never bored, let me tell you that:laugh:

Summer is here soon for me, meaning my trip to Spain is coming even closer. But I have figured out a schedule to make this work. There will be something posted during my trip, but not as much as you might have liked. Family visits and the sun can keep one from doing the strangest things eh?

Anyway, hope you liked it! ;) At least you had some Murtagh/Eragon interaction to make up for the lack of **other** things. :lol: Leave me a little review before you go, it truly helps me stay at my best:waves: Until next time ;D


	6. Open My Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters mentioned here, besides the maniac better known as Axel Wood. :lol: Oh, and neither do I own their names. I do however own the plot. I don't own the song "Open My Eyes" by The Rasmus either. Don't let the band scare you away! The song is actually quite good, and is used with no reference with the band whatsoever!

**A/N** A huge thanks to all my readers and reviewers, and my wonderful beta GhostOfShadow! You guys truly are the best :D Chapter is again unbetaed. Pardon for any mistakes I have here! Dedicated to my beta, for the absence in this writing.

Also, important note in the bottom A/N! Please read!!

* * *

**Chapter VI; Open My Eyes**

After that night Murtagh started to talk to him again. Eragon was glad for that fact, but noticed that his brother's attention was mostly circled around Axel. Or more precisely; Eragon and Axel in the same room or place. It unnerved him, but not more so than the silence from his brother's room. Lately, Murtagh had forgone playing on his guitar. It made Eragon worried. The last time that had happened Eragon had found out just how bad Morzan had treated his big brother. That was the only time Eragon was sorry that his father was dead, as he would have taken the pleasure of killing the bastard himself. But now the brunet couldn't find a reason for Murtagh to not be playing.

One night Eragon was thinking about the father he had never really met, an old urge was awoken in him. The teen sat down on his jeans clad knees and felt around under his bed. A small sound of triumph escaped him as he found the box he was looking for. Eragon pulled it out and opened it. Inside there was a small plastic bag rolled around a few pencils, a folder and drawing-pad. Eragon took out the pad and found a pencil. He then sat down by his desk and began to draw.

Few knew of Eragon's artistic talents. He wasn't very proud of admitting to the fact, as he felt that he wasn't good enough to be called an artist. Music flowed out of his speakers as figures began to take form on the paper. Eragon stayed that way for almost and hour, in something of a trance. When he finally shook out of it, it was thanks to Selena.

"I'm going out now boys! I won't be late."

Eragon jumped backwards and the chair rolled that way. He laughed as he yelled goodbye to his mother. He quickly rolled back to the desk and took a look at his drawing.

Two mighty dragons stood proudly on the paper, their wings folded outwards. One was slightly smaller than the other but more dangerous looking. He, as Eragon knew the dragon was male, had long horns and sharp spikes. The body was muscular and more refined than its companion. Eragon then turned to look at the second dragon. This one was clearly a female. Her wings stretched upwards more so than her companion and she had more fur on her body. The dragon looked more feline, but was muscular nonetheless. The dragons were looking at each other, but there were no hostility in their poses. They seemed more like mates.

The teen chuckled. He admitted silently that it was actually an alright drawing. Eragon ripped it out of the pad and walked to put it away in the folder. When he opened it however, the drawings inside begged to be at least looked at before they were put away again. Eragon sighed and gave in.

The brunet winced when he came to what obviously were his first drawings. They were almost comical to look at. Others though, he had to give himself some credit as they actually weren't half bad. Eragon blushed when he came over one drawing he had forgotten even existed. There, staring up at him, stood Murtagh, and the figure looked almost startlingly like the original. When he heard his brother walk about in the house Eragon quickly put his things back into the box and kicked it under the bed. That had been too close.

He almost jumped three feet into the air when his cell-phone went off. Eragon turned up the volume of the music and answered the insisting caller.

"What?"

"_Is that how you greet all your friends, or am I just special?_" Arya asked teasingly.

"Special in an annoying way." Eragon answered.

He was only listening to his friend with one ear. His brother had stopped moving around. Eragon wasn't sure where Murtagh might be in the house. He had to be careful of what he said.

"_How's my favourite brunet today?_"

"Just peachy." He responded sarcastically.

"_What's crawled up your ass and died this time?"_ Arya asked laughingly.

"You."

Arya giggled loudly over the line. Eragon snorted. The brunet pulled down the tee that refused to stay in place.

"_I love talking to you like this! You always have the greatest background music and comments._" The black haired girl said.

"Don't mock my music Arya." Eragon warned.

"_I'm not! Your music always underlines your mood when we talk. It's very funny actually._" Arya said and Eragon just knew she was grinning. "_Like now you're in a bit of a dark mood, but a little twitchy. What has happened?_"

"I'm worried about Tag. He's not playing."

"_Oh._" Arya muttered, suddenly becoming serious. "_Do you know why?_"

"No." Eragon sighed.

"_Maybe you're worrying about nothing, like always._" The green eyed female giggled.

"Very funny Arya, just rub it my face why don't you?" The brunet said darkly.

Arya snorted. Eragon sat back down and sighed. Suddenly he was aware of the background sounds coming from Arya's side of the conversation. She was walking around inside somewhere, but that was not what spiked his interest. With every step he heard her take, one sounded inside the somewhat quiet house.

"Arya, where are you?"

"_Nowhere special, just in Murtagh's room._" Arya answered innocently.

Eragon cursed under his breath.

"Why did you call when you're in the same bloody house?" Eragon asked.

"_Not sure, I was bored with the genius here who's writing for his dear life. Fascinating creatures, the Rider males._" She said with a stifled giggle.

"Now, I get why he's fascinating but… me?"

"_Why, you're the most fascinating one! Your lack of music taste, your _secret_ talent._" Arya must have grinned again, and Eragon felt himself glare in the direction of his brother's room. "_And the normal; your utter lack of talking to people your worry about. Did I miss anything?_"

"Why yes you did. My lack in finding good people to trust with my secrets." Eragon said with a growl.

"_Indeed._" Arya said amusedly.

"Call me if you have something interesting to say for once. And if you're still here, get your fat ass off the bed and visit me!"

Arya laughed still as he snapped the phone shut. If he listened closely, Eragon could hear her laughing from his brother's room. The brunet cursed again and changed the music. Three Days Grace began to flow around in the room and Eragon felt himself relax. Now he could hear nothing but the song and the beat of his own heart.

A minute later a paper sheet was pushed under his door and a pair of feet ran lightly through the rest of the hall and a door closed. Eragon sighed in relieve. Finally Arya was gone. He walked to the door and picked up the folded paper. He sat down on his bed and opened it.

**Dear Er.**

**When you're reading this I'm out of your hair, but still laughing somewhere! I figured I'd write just so that you wouldn't worry so much about Murtagh. He says he's fine, though I know he has been better. So, at least pretend that you aren't sick with worry and the **_**usual.**_

Eragon stopped to stare at the writing. He couldn't believe that Arya had been bold, and crazy enough to almost write out his feelings with his brother in the same room! She was going to get a piece of his mind later.

**I know I'm going to pay for that last comment, but I'm sick of you beating around the bush! You could at least drop a few hints or ****something****. Anyway, I know it's worthless to reprimand you like this so we'll talk later.**

**But I have the feeling that Murtagh's room won't stay silent much longer. Shame I don't mean what you dream about****, eh? wink I'm serious though, he's writing pretty furiously, like you are when you draw. And I know it will be good. Let me know how the show was later! I can't wait to find the hidden meanings in his lyrics!!**

**Arya ;p**

Eragon sighed and folded the paper back together. His cheeks held a small blush from Arya's suggestions. He was once again starting to regret telling her. At least Saphira was more subtle with her teasing!

The brunet shoved the paper sheet into a random drawer and put away a few school books from his desk. When the laptop finally came into view, Eragon sighed in relieve. He had begun to wonder if it actually was there, though he had cleaned recently. He pressed the on-button and waited for the machine to wake up. While waiting he turned off the stereo. Eragon found his i-Pod and scrolled down the menu until he found the band he was looking for. He was about to type in his password when a sound made him stop; the gentle strumming of a guitar. Eragon hadn't heard that sound in many weeks. Computer forgotten, Eragon sat back and waited for the familiar sound of his brother's voice to flow through the house.

The guitar in the start was soft and gentle, merely a caress of the strings. When Murtagh began to sing, it was soft as well, but with an unknown emotion hidden beneath the words.

_Fear is like a tree  
That grows inside of me silently  
And you could be my blood  
And be a part of me secretly  
_

Murtagh's voice was hauntingly gentle. It gave nothing away yet spoke so many unsaid words. Every time Murtagh sang Eragon could think of nothing else. It was as if the world ceased to exist.

_Open my eyes, let me see you  
And blow this blinding darkness away  
Open my eyes, let me find you  
Give me a sign  
_

There was a small pause as the guitar continued to sing its own song. The cords were simple but were stringed together so perfectly.

_I've lost a war  
I've lost a fight  
I've killed a man  
Wasted a life_

Eragon couldn't help but to feel that the song was written to someone special. He wasn't sure if it was Murtagh's own work, and neither did he care. To him it was created for his brother's voice.

_Take my word and fold me in  
Free the soul behind the sin  
The endless dark will be the death of my senses  
Take my heart and hold it in  
Kill the beast under my skin  
__The endless dark will be the death of my senses_

The song came to a gentle halt. Eragon missed the sound of the guitar and Murtagh's voice the second they disappeared. Laptop was completely forgotten as Eragon grabbed his black jacket and his cellular before walking out of the house. He needed to do something, anything, but more importantly, he needed to be somewhere his brother was not. He didn't know why, and doubted he find out, and didn't even care.

* * *

**A/N** Alright, I have some good news and some bad news. More bad than good actually. :sweatdrop: I'm going away on Saturday, as I may have already told you guys before. Therefore I'm posting this chapter now as well as one on Friday before I go. That's the good news, at least for you ;) 

Bad news. Since I'm going to a place with limited internet access, I will only be able to post two chapters while I'm there. :sweatdrop: That's why I've decided to give you guys a chance to vote!

**A)** One chapter

**B)** Two chapters

A hint though, if I leave it with two, because that's the most I can give you unfortunately, there will be a major cliff-hanger!

**C)** Wait until I get home

Please help me decide! Cookies for those who help me and/or review!! Or, if you prefer, brownies! ;D


	7. Between The Lines

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters mentioned here, besides the maniac better known as Axel Wood. :lol: Oh, and neither do I own their names. I do however own the plot. I don't own the song "Victims of Love" by Good Charlotte either, which are the lyrics in italics.

**Warning:** Swearing! Slightly stupid Eragon… Oh, and angry sexy Murtagh. :drools: XD

**A/N** A huge thanks to all my readers and reviewers, and my wonderful beta GhostOfShadow! You guys truly are the best :D Chapter is unbetaed. The last one hopefully ;)

And _WOOT!_ people! We've reached over 2184 hits :D Thank you guys so much!!! I have to think of a price for the 100th reviewer or something. ;) Lol. No promises though, I'll have to get back to you on that one.

* * *

**Chapter VII; Between The Lines**

After a lot of whining Arya finally convinced Eragon to borrow, stealing was more like it in his eyes, the song Murtagh had played on Wednesday. It had taken her two days to get him to copy the lyrics, and for that Eragon was proud. Usually it was easier to crack him, embarrassingly enough.

Therefore Eragon found himself that Saturday alone with Saphira and Arya in the park, underneath their favourite tree. Axel had had something to do, and Arya had jumped to the chance of them reading through the song text now that they were alone.

"This is brilliant! Just look at this verse here." Saphira gushed.

Eragon sighed and made himself more comfortable. He had already seen through it when he had copied it down. He would never borrow, _steal_ his mind whispered, the original from his brother. Murtagh was private about his music; and that with good reason.

Arya and Saphira continued to look through the written words, often coming with comments and happy sighs.

"It's too bad a certain **someone** didn't think of taping this." Arya said with a crocked eyebrow.

"Hey, I wrote down the bloody lyrics for you, that is enough! Murtagh is very private about these things alright!! He'd kill me if he knew I copied his stuff." Eragon said with a wince.

"No way he'd kill you." Arya commented. "He cares for you too much."

Eragon looked away. Why did Arya insist of saying that today?!

"I think I've managed to find out what this means now." Saphira said softly.

The black haired girl turned her head around so fast Eragon was surprised she didn't get a whiplash. Eragon sighed and moved closer. The three friends were now sitting in a semi-circle; with Saphira in the middle and Eragon and Arya on either side of her.

Saphira was the one of their group with the deeper understanding for art, art meaning lyrics and artwork. She could always tell what the artist had been thinking or feeling while drawing or writing. It was actually unnerving at times how accurate she could be.

"We all know this is written to someone." Saphira began. "But it's to someone very special."

Arya nodded along. Eragon pushed a hair out of his eyes. He had heard that while Murtagh had played it.

"It's a cry for help. He says he's blind and needs someone to make him see again." The blonde girl said pointing to the chorus.

"It's a cry for someone to find him." Arya added.

Saphira nodded. They both looked at Eragon who shrugged in response.

"He's saying that his feelings are a sin. He believes that he's loosing his senses, that the feelings are driving them away." Saphira laughed. "You're average _in love with someone_ scenario."

Eragon bit his lip. He hoped they weren't saying what he thought they were saying.

"He's asking for a sign from this person he longs for." Arya said. "As if he's uncertain how they feel about him."

"I think it's safe to say this person is a **he**, as many cultures view this as a sin." Saphira said and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"To sum it up; Murtagh's calling out for someone to see him and help him out of his darkness. He begs for a sign of this male's feelings, so that his senses won't disappear for nothing." Arya said with a grin.

Saphira nodded. The girls looked at each other before bursting out in laughter.

Eragon sighed and put the paper into the right pocket of his cargo-pants. He made sure that the black sweater knotted around his waist wasn't falling off and lay back down. The girls finally stopped laughing and straightened themselves.

"That's seals it. Somebody likes you Eragon!" Arya said loudly.

Eragon sat up in a flash. His brown eyes were dark in anger.

"Stop saying that. We don't know anything for sure, and it's far more likely that you are looking too deep into this." Eragon said firmly.

Arya folded her hands innocently on her brown and green skirt. Her eyes shone wickedly underneath her headband. Saphira shook her head beside her friend. She crossed her jeans clad legs and straightened out her sky blue singlet.

"It's no use. He won't see what's right in front of him." Saphira said with a sigh.

"Damnit girls." Eragon swore.

"Well, it's not our fault Eragon! Men in your family are so damn stubborn." Arya whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Eragon asked suspiciously.

Arya avoided his gaze and suddenly began to fix her t-shirt. He brunet gulped. Only one person would make Arya act the way she was acting, especially after what she had been practically yelling.

"What's going on?"

Eragon whimpered softly. He was _so_ dead.

"Hey Murtagh!" Saphira greeted. "Nothing really, we're just discussing Eragon's total inability to see it when someone likes him."

Eragon glared at his best friend. Saphira merely blinked. Murtagh sat down beside Eragon, much to the younger male's horror. If he knew his friends, which he did, there were more humiliating comments to come. Having Murtagh beside him wasn't going to help the slightest.

"You don't say?" Murtagh said in a drawl.

Arya nodded. Eragon was tempted to kill her on the spot.

"Yup, it's so funny that someone like him can be so **clueless**!" Arya said brightly. "Did you know that he didn't know what masturbating was until he was fourteen?"

This time Eragon did groan. He looked away from Murtagh as the dark haired teen looked his way. He could feel the smirk on his brother's lips.

"Really?"

"That's it." Eragon said and stood up. "I'm out of here."

He began to walk away quickly, hating himself for the burning sensation in his cheeks.

"Come back Eragon! I was just joking!!" Arya called after him.

Eragon paid her no mind. He had had enough of her embarrassing him in front of Murtagh. He ignored Saphira's calls for him to just ignore Arya and come back. It was enough to be reminded of his unrequited feelings when his friends wouldn't stop talking about Murtagh, but when they continued with his brother _there_; that was simply too much.

"ERAGON!"

The sound of Murtagh's voice calling after him did however make him stop. He had even shouted his first name. Eragon took a deep breath and turned his head the slightest. Murtagh had stood up but wasn't coming after him. Arya and Saphira were staring after him, looking ready to bolt after him any second. Eragon shook his head.

"Sorry Murtagh." He murmured and continued to walk away.

------

Eragon was aware that he had been out for hours, but he didn't care. He had briefly talked to his mother and didn't care if anyone else was looking for him. After stalking away from his friends Eragon had picked up a few things from home before walking somewhere he knew no one would look for him. He had taken a risk going home but thankfully no one had seen him. And now he was sitting in a tall tree in the wood area of the park. Eragon doubted his friends would think of looking there when he was running from them.

The brunet sighed as the song changed on his i-Pod. That had been one of the things he had grabbed from his room, along with his cell-phone that had been reloading, a jacket and some cash. He leant back on the thick trunk, feeling the roughness of it against his back. His brown eyes shut as he sighed again.

"Eragon! Dude, where are you??"

Eragon nearly fell off the branch as he heard someone call his name. He looked down and was surprised to see Axel standing just beneath him scratching his head.

"**Eragon**!!" Axel yelled again.

Eragon was tempted to just ignore the blond. He was shocked when his pocket began to vibrate. He winced at the sound that came as the phone made contact with the tree trunk. He was sure Axel would be able to hear that noise.

"_Eragon_?!" Axel called with a laugh.

"Hey." Eragon said back, finally finding his phone and made sure to put it somewhere he could reach it better.

"What are you doing up there?" Axel said with an amused chuckle.

"Are you alone?" Eragon asked.

"Alone looking for you? Nope. Alone looking for you in the park? Yeah."

Eragon sighed and began to climb down. He jumped down from the last branch and landed on his feet in front of Axel.

"Nice landing." Axel said with a smirk.

"Thanks."

"Anyway, what were you doing up there?" Axel asked more seriously.

"Playing hide and seek with my friends, what else?" Eragon answered in a slight drawl.

"They've been looking for you for ages!" The blond exclaimed. "You're good."

Eragon merely rolled his eyes. He sat down on the ground. Axel followed his example.

"Even though your mom got the message, Arya's been in total mother-hen mood. She's completely lost her head." The green eyed male said.

"She deserves it." The brunet muttered.

"That might so be, but did Saphira deserve it?" Axel lifted an eyebrow. "Did I? … Did Murtagh?"

Eragon winced.

"Murtagh's worried?"

"You can bet your pretty ass on it!" Axel answered with a laugh. "More so than the rest of us. He knows you, and clearly told us that when you run away something serious must be wrong."

Eragon hung his head. The light brown hair fell in front of his eyes.

"He's right. I don't usually run away when I'm mad, I just sulk in my room. But Murtagh lives in the house and… this time I wanted to be away from everyone, including him." Eragon said softly.

"What did the girls do this time?" Axel asked.

Eragon looked up and into the understanding green eyes. He snorted.

"They analysed a song written by my bro and loudly proclaimed he likes me. And then Arya just _had _to tell Murtagh something very embarrassing."

Axel nodded.

"What was it?" He asked innocently.

"Sorry Axel, but I barely know you." Eragon said with a slight grin. "I don't think we're quite there in our relationship."

Axel tipped his head back and laughed loudly. Eragon shook his head in amusement.

"That bad huh?" The blond asked with a large grin.

"Oh yeah." Eragon answered.

"But are you coming back anytime soon?" Axel asked, lightly punching Eragon's shoulder. "We have a lot of people who's very worried about you. I'm actually supposed to report back to my supervisor that I've located you."

The brunet snorted.

"Arya right?"

Axel merely smirked. Eragon stood up and brushed dirt off his pants. He sighed before turning back to Axel.

"Give me a five minutes head start."

Axel nodded. Eragon waved as he began to make his way to the nearest park exit. From there it was a longer walk home, but he didn't care. If he had gone the other way it much more likely that he would run into someone he'd rather not see just yet. As he worked his way through the trees he imagined Axel talking on the phone with a very angry Arya. He laughed when he imagined Axel holding the phone lazily a foot away from his ear while the black haired girl shouted at him.

Eragon made it to the exit without any incidents. He had had enough of them trying to find a nice tree to sit in. He was sure a few bruises would show up during the night. Eragon jumped over a water puddle and changed the song he was listening to. His feet automatically changed to follow the rhythm of the song.

_Now you've back tracked  
You're running away 'cause it just happened again and you just want it to end  
Trying your best to no__t let yourself go cold, so cold  
Now you think about the things you thought you wanted to say  
But when you open up your mouth it don't come out that way  
Are you really gonna throw your heart away, away, away?  
_

Eragon tried to ignore how much the lyrics reminded him of his actions. He rounded a corner and mentally began to prepare himself for the lecture he was sure to get when he saw his friends and brother. His phone remained blissfully still throughout his walk home. Eragon wasn't sure whether that was good or bad. He hoped that there wasn't a surprise waiting for him at home.

He put away his i-Pod as he walked up the path to the door. The brunet managed to open the door soundlessly and put away his shoes likewise. Eragon padded softly through the hallway and slipped into his room. He breathed out in relieve when he closed the door. The first stage was completed. He shook his head tiredly and began to change. He left the cargo-pants but changed into a black band-tee. He took off the fingerless gloves and emptied his pockets. When he sat down Eragon found that his room was painfully quiet.

The only sounds in the house were Selena cooking in the kitchen and the faint sounds of a shower running. Eragon decided to go out and see to his mother as Murtagh had probably been too busy to notice his arrival.

"Hey mum."

Selena turned her head around as she put away some supplies she had used to make dinner.

"Hello dear. You've caused quite a racket today." The brunette said gently to her son.

Eragon rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess." He muttered.

"Indeed. Your friends have been looking all over for you. Your brother as well." His mother said.

Eragon nodded softly.

"It was nice of you to inform me of your little trip, but tell the others next time as well." Selena said and stroked Eragon's cheek.

The young brunet looked up.

"Will do mum. I just needed some space." He said sheepishly.

"We all do at some point dear. I suggest you see your brother after he's done beating his fist against the bathroom wall."

Eragon looked up in surprise.

"He's doing what?!" He said in shock.

Selena nodded. Her expression showed worry for her oldest son.

"You worried Murtagh a great deal today. Let him shout out his worry later. It's good for him to show some emotions." His mother said before a small smile entered her lips. "Though, maybe not too loudly."

Eragon snorted. He nodded one more time before exiting the kitchen. The first thing that hit him was the silence. Swallowing he entered his room again. He was sure Murtagh would show up at any second.

Eragon sat down on the unmade bed as he heard someone walk down the hallway, towards the kitchen, living room and most importantly, his room. The brunet bit his lip as he heard the feet come to a halt at the sight of his slightly open door. He briefly wondered if Murtagh would've just walked by if it had been closed, but brushed it off. Murtagh would probably have checked the room anyway.

Eragon had to struggle not to bite his nail or the skin of his thumb. He didn't know why he was so nervous, but damn he was! The teen gulped again as someone grabbed onto the door handle. Eragon had never been so scared. The sight of the door slowly opening more was practically taken out of a horror movie. The brown eyed male sighed quietly and pulled his legs up to sit with them crossed before him on the bed. It was then the door finally opened.

Eragon didn't see much more than the door closing with a slam and someone take hold of his t-shirt before Murtagh began to yell.

"Where the **fuck** have you been?! Do you have _any_ fucking _idea_ how worried we were?!?! Do **you**???"

Eragon mutely shook his head.

"Well, thanks for telling mother and all that shit, but what about the rest of us?!" Murtagh snarled. "Don't we mean shit to you!?!"

"Of course you do!" Eragon managed to say before he was cut off.

"Obviously not a fucking lot!" Murtagh let out a cruel laugh. "Do we need to be related to you to be privileged with the knowledge of where you run to? Because last time I checked, I was your _goddamn_ brother!! Apparently there's a memo I didn't get."

"Hell Murtagh, of course you're my brother!" Eragon said loudly. "I just wanted to be alone, _alright_!?! Meaning somewhere people wouldn't be likely to pop in to see what the hell was wrong with me!!"

The grip on the front of his t-shirt lessened. Murtagh's face softened the slightest. Eragon bit lip. He had suddenly become aware of how close they were. Their faces were mere inches apart. Eragon could just lean in and kiss him. The brunet backed away a little when he noticed he had actually begun to lean in.

"Alright, I get what you're saying." The dark haired male said in a semi-normal tone.

Eragon relaxed. Murtagh let go of the teen and sat down on the bed. It was then Eragon noticed his brother's attire. The older teen must have been going out as the jeans were so loose they were almost falling off and two belts were slung lazily around his hips. The leather jacket had been slung on the floor as Murtagh had stalked inside but now laid beside him. The black top the hazel eyed male was wearing had a zipper which Murtagh had forgotten to zip up properly, letting the flesh underneath peek out from the chest to the neck. Eragon swallowed.

"Just…" Murtagh's voice became firm again. "Tell us the next time damnit."

"I will." Eragon said with a nod.

It was Murtagh who sighed this time. Eragon didn't get to say what he had been about to say when he was pulled into a strong hug. Murtagh buried his head in Eragon's hair. The younger brunet returned the hug, leaning his head on the broader chest of his brother.

"Don't ever do that again Eragon." Murtagh murmured softly. "You scared me half to death."

"Sorry Tag."

"Promise me you won't do it again." The older pleaded.

"I promise bro." Eragon said.

Murtagh chuckled and let go. Eragon sat back and found that the warmth from the hug still hadn't left him.

"I've got to go. I'm meeting Thorn at a club." Murtagh ruffled his brother's hair. "Don't go wandering somewhere when I'm gone."

"I won't."

Murtagh sent him a last smile before shutting the door behind him. Eragon plopped back onto the bed. He couldn't get the grin off his face. Murtagh had hugged him, that was what mattered to him. It was even all that mattered when his friends called to yell at him. His brother had shown that he cared. It was a day to remember.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N** Alright, the votes have been counted and here are the results:

_A)_ 1 vote

_B)_ 12 votes… I think :sweatdrop:_  
C)_ My vote! XD_  
D)_ 1 vote ( this wasn't an option I wrote, but I added it anyway :wink: )

As you can see, option _B) Two chapters_ won. Lol. I have therefore sent the chapters to my beta and I will have them out sometime during the next three weeks. When is a totally different question :major sweatdrop: I will post them when I have the time and have heard from my beta. That is all I will say on that matter.

As said above, I can't promise anything on the review price. I do however have two fics in the making, Eragon fics of course. Both are unfinished and will be worked on during my three week vacation. One of them will become a fic that's dedicated to someone, who I will not mention here.

Also, I got my first flamer! Hah! Look to my other fic "Stories Never Told, Games Never Played" to see it. laughs A one word flame! XD Have any of you guys seen something like that before? snort

And now there's nothing left for me to do than to say _Sayonara_! I will try to answer you guys the best I can, promise! Don't let that keep you from reviewing!!! I'm in for a long and boring vacation, please review to keep my writer-sprit up :D


	8. Meeting Again

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters mentioned here, besides the maniac better known as Axel Wood. :lol: Oh, and neither do I own their names. I do however own the plot.

**Warning:** Here you see the outcome of Murtagh's infamous jealousy! Mwhaha!!

**A/N** A super huge thanks to all my readers and reviewers, because we have reached over 2900 hits and 80 reviews!! Yay :D A special thanks to my wonderful beta GhostOfShadow! You guys truly are the best :D This chapter is betaed, _woot_!

* * *

**Chapter VIII; Meeting Again**

Every time Eragon met up with his friends during the next few weeks Axel was always with them. And every time he was reminded of that he could talk to them. Arya had even apologised. Eragon had forgiven her easily as Murtagh hadn't mentioned the little comment she had come with.

Eragon had been very sceptical about continuing the plan though, especially after his thinking when he had run, but he had been outnumbered with his idea to put an end to it. Apparently the song had only egged them on. Eragon regretted ever giving them the lyrics to read through. Thankfully, Murtagh hadn't had any episodes like the ones from before Eragon had taken off. The older brunet had however been a little cold and had only spoken when spoken to. And Eragon did not like it one bit. Murtagh had shown more emotions that Saturday than he had in months. To see his brother so emotionless again hurt him.

Arya and Saphira had comforted him many times, but the dread was still there. _Why was Murtagh acting the way he was?_ Eragon refused to believe it was jealousy. Murtagh was much too perfect to fall for his own little brother. One of the days that thought ran firmly through his mind was the Wednesday Axel showed up at Arya's house beaten up, clothes torn in certain places and dirt all over his jeans.

"Lex! What happened?!"

Arya had run up to the limping blond the minute he had walked into the house. Saphira closed the door as Eragon helped the older teen limp into the guest room. The blonde girl was soon running into the house's bathroom in search for the first-aid kit.

"I'm alright. It looks worse than it is; the torture was more mental than physical." Axel rasped.

Just then Saphira came back, a large box in her hands. The two girls were quickly onto the hurt male, cleaning away the dirt and dried blood.

"What happened, Axel?" Eragon asked.

Eragon was feeling out of place. The girls weren't letting him in on the helping, not that Eragon was very good with cleaning up wounded persons. The memory of a hurt Murtagh flashed in his mind, but he forced it down.

"I met up with an old friend." Axel said with a laugh.

The laugh morphed into a wince as Arya cleaned the cut cheek with a little more force than needed be.

"Who did this?" Saphira asked gently.

"He apologised afterwards. There's no need to mention any names." Axel said with a shrug. "He had a good reason."

"There is no good reason for beating up my cousin!" Arya said harshly. "Who is the prick that soon will be missing his?"

Eragon fiddled with a piece of bandage that was too small to be used on Axel's cuts. He had a feeling about who the attacker was.

"Now, now… if I am to tell you, no one will be missing his prick afterwards. You will find that you don't want to cut it off."

Arya sighed. Saphira took over the cleaning as the black haired girl sat back to question Axel more. Eragon looked up from his hands. His eyes met two twinkling green ones.

"Fine. I won't cut the son of a bitch's cock off. Now tell me Lex!"

Axel sighed.

"It was Murtagh."

Eragon winced when three people suddenly were staring at him in shock. He wasn't sure himself why he had voiced his suspicion. And he was beginning to wish he had been born a mute.

"Murtagh? Was it really him Axel?" Saphira wanted to know.

Axel pulled the band-aid from her fingers and put it on the cut she had been cleaning. A nod was all he answered the question with.

"Oh, my God." Arya muttered.

Eragon sighed. His hands wove themselves into his brown hair. Now he was regretting ever telling his friends what he felt towards his brother. Arya had started pacing somewhere in the middle of Saphira's continuing to clean up Axel and Eragon's dark thoughts beginning to whirl about.

"This is…" Arya stopped up for with a blank look on her face. "It's perfect."

"… What?" Eragon asked confusedly.

Arya's face morphed into a determined grimace. Saphira closed the first-aid kit and sat down beside Axel as she waited for Arya to continue.

"The result of our plan might have been more violent than we had expected, but they're going in the right direction! Murtagh's jealous!!"

Eragon let out a sound of protest. His hands shot up in a sign for Arya to slow down.

"Come again?"

"Murtagh has finally shown that he's jealous! We should have expected him to beat up Axel since they're both guys, but a slight miscalculation is acceptable." Arya grinned. "Our plan is working!"

"NO! Hold it right _there_!!" Eragon stood up.

The other three teens looked at him. Arya crossed her arms over her purple top. Axel crocked his head to one side, face shining with curiosity. Saphira bit her lip, blue eyes clouded with concern.

"**Your** plan, damnit. It was never our plan, but _yours_." Eragon sighed. "I can't let this go on. Murtagh clearly has something against me associating with Axel, and it has _nothing_ to do with jealousy. He's my brother and he's just looking out for me."

"Tell him that's not true!" Arya said, eyes coming to stare at her cousin. "You said Murtagh apologised to you. Tell us what he told you."

Axel nodded gravely.

"He clearly doesn't want me around alright. He's been dodgy around me since Arya introduced me to him a few years back. No idea why though." Axel stopped for a moment to gather his thoughts. "He said; _I don't like that you're around Eragon so much. I'm sorry for having to do this to get my point across. But I can't see him get hurt again._ Or something similar to that."

Arya bit her lip in thought. Eragon could practically hear the wheels turn in her mind.

"See… he's merely looking out for me."

Arya shushed him. Saphira looked shocked at the gesture, but not more than Eragon himself.

"That's what he wants Axel to believe. He's clearly in denial. Coping with the fact that you're in love with someone of your own flesh and blood is a tough thing to digest. Eragon is lucky to have gotten through it so well." The green eyed girl explained. "I think we've been attacking this from the wrong point of view."

"We aren't attacking it from any point anymore. I quit." Eragon said with a hoarse voice.

"You can't quit yet Eragon!" Saphira said in shock. "At least listen to what Arya wants to say."

Eragon scowled. He nodded nonetheless.

"Even Murtagh isn't strong enough to go through something like this alone." Arya said, hands folding themselves behind her back. "He would need to tell someone along the way. And who is better than someone you trust enough to tell what your own father did to you?"

Axel merely looked confused. Eragon narrowed his eyes. He knew where Arya was going. And he really didn't like it.

"Of course… Thorn!" Saphira exclaimed. "Murtagh tells Thorn everything!"

Arya nodded. Axel laughed in understanding.

"All we need to do is to get Thorn to spill. The tricky part is actually to get him to do it. Thorn doesn't open up easily." Arya explained softly.

"No worries." Saphira said as she stood with a small smirk on her lips. "I've got this one covered."

Eragon rolled his eyes in exasperation. Nothing good would come out of what he was about to get dragged into, he just knew it.

------

The new step was set into action the very next day. It had been decided that Saphira would talk to Thorn alone, as it then would be more likely for the redhead to open up. Eragon and Arya would wait around for her however, Axel opting to stay away from this one.

Saphira caught up with her boyfriend in the same park as the whole friend-gang had met up in earlier that month. Eragon and Arya made sure to stay out of sight. But they had agreed on if Thorn did spot them, then the duo would act as if they had come to talk somewhere private.

Saphira left her friends and began to walk towards the benches where Thorn had agreed to meet up. Her boyfriend was already there, smiling at her as she approached. Thorn was dressed in his usual attire; a blood-red tee and dark blue jeans.

"Hey Saph."

"Hi to you too Thorn." Saphira said as she sat down beside him.

Thorn pulled her closer against him, arm slung around her waist. Today she was dressed in light pants that were a mix between jeans and cotton pants. Her top was sky blue. Saphira leant into the protective embrace, thankful to be back where she felt safe.

"What did you want to talk about?" Thorn asked in a quiet murmur.

"Eragon and Murtagh." Saphira said bluntly.

She could feel Thorn tensing up slightly. The blonde girl peeked up and into his golden eyes.

"Why would you want to talk about them? What's going on?"

Saphira bit her lip.

"I'm worried about them." She answered finally. "Something's going on and I don't like how it's affecting both of them."

Thorn sighed.

"What do you suppose is going on?" He asked.

"Well, something obviously! I know why Eragon is miserable, because that brother actually _speaks_ about his problems and feeling. And that's the problem!" Saphira paused in her speech and sighed. "Murtagh's the reason Eragon's sad. Did you know that Murtagh's shutting out his brother again, no matter how hard Eragon tries to prevent it?"

Thorn hid his face in her wavy blonde hair. Saphira lifted a hand and began to gently massage the stiff neck of her boyfriend. Thorn made a sound of approval.

"I knew." He admitted. "Murtagh usually talks to me."

"He's a real ass sometimes. Eragon's worried sick about him!" Saphira exclaimed.

Thorn lifted his head and gazed sadly into her sapphire blue eyes.

"Murtagh can be a real ass sometimes yes, but deep down he's a really nice guy. He just has a trust issue."

"I know that!" Saphira said, shaking her head to the side to remove hair from her eyes. "But Eragon is _his brother_."

"That is the reason Murtagh can't talk to him!" Murtagh said loudly, jumping in shock himself at the volume of his speech.

Saphira looked up suspiciously.

"What aren't you telling me Thorn? If it's so top secret, then I promise I won't tell Eragon or anyone else about it."

Thorn scowled and turned to look out at the rest of the park. Saphira followed his gaze and shook her head mentally. It seemed that Eragon had tried to walk away, but Arya had stopped him. The brunet was now yelling at his friend. Arya it seemed, was trying to reason with him, but to no avail. It ended with the black haired girl yelling something so loudly that Saphira herself could hear it.

"Why aren't you talking to me damnit?! Don't you trust me anymore??"

Saphira winced. Thorn looked down at her, eyes clouded with thoughts. Saphira looked back up just in time to see Eragon fall to the ground in frustration. Arya sat down beside him, hands coming around to hug him. Eragon shrugged her off.

"That's it!! I'm _sick_ of this shit. I'm going to talk to Murtagh myself, and you can't stop me!"

Saphira blinked. Arya looked genuine with her shouting and furious glares. Saphira held her gaze at them long enough to see Arya stalk off and Eragon hitting the ground with his fist before storming after her.

"What was that about?" Thorn asked after a minute of silence.

"I don't know exactly. But I have a feeling." Saphira said as she released her bottom lip from her teeth.

"Well, I understood enough that it has something to do with Murtagh, but the whole _not trusting_ thing and the ground hitting confuses me."

Saphira sighed.

"It's really not my place to tell." She murmured.

"That goes both ways Saph." Thorn said quietly. "So I offer a trade."

The blonde looked up from the ground. She locked eyes with the red haired male. A sports-callused hand softly stroked her cheek. Saphira smiled.

"You tell me what I just witnessed, with background info, and I'll tell you what's up with Murtagh. Both will be telling something that's not theirs to tell, but I'd say it's fairly evened out." Thorn said with a small amused twinkle in his eyes.

"Deal."

Thorn grinned slightly.

"You first. My thing is sort of hard to digest." He said with a small snort.

Saphira lifted an eyebrow, but complied nonetheless.

"Like mine isn't." She said with a secretive smile. "Anyway, what you just witnessed I have seen a few times already. I've even been a participant. Lately, as Murtagh may have mentioned, Eragon hasn't been quite the same."

Thorn nodded.

"Murtagh has mentioned it yes."

"Figured as much. Well Eragon has a reason, a good or bad one depending on the situation, to be as he is now." Here Saphira paused, thinking her words through carefully before uttering them. "You see, he has gotten the disease we all catch at one time. He's in love."

Thorn became silent. His arms were crossed over his chest as he leant back on the wooden bench. Saphira leaned her head to the side, curious to how he would react on the news.

"In love with whom?" Thorn asked finally.

"Someone he never suspected to feel that towards." Saphira answered mystically. "First he finds out he's gay and then the shock of his feelings hits him. Eragon has been through a lot to get where he is now."

"Eragon's gay?"

Saphira nodded.

"Your turn. I won't say another word until I hear something from you." She said.

"Reasonable that." Thorn murmured as he looked up at the cloudless sky. "Murtagh's problem is a lot like Eragon's, though my guy has always known he was bisexual. Murtagh's problem is worse however. He's in love alright, but he's in denial, or at least unwilling to acknowledge his feelings."

Saphira bit her thumb-nail. Her thoughts circled around whether Arya could be right about who Murtagh was having feelings for.

"How come he's not talking to Eragon anymore?"

Thorn chuckled to himself.

"Murtagh isn't known for how well he handles situations. I'm sorry to say that Axel became a victim of his anger." Thorn said with a cough. "Murtagh has a serious jealousy and possessiveness issue."

"Can you explain to me why he's so jealous around Eragon then? Surely…" Saphira gasped. "Does Murtagh like Axel?"

"Hell no." Thorn said with a small laugh. "Murtagh genuinely doesn't like that guy. But I won't tell you who either. I can however say that there's a good reason why he's acting like that around Eragon."

"The only reason why I can come up with would be if Murtagh were _in love_ with Eragon. But -"

Saphira cut herself off. She had stood up in the middle of her talking, and now uncrossed her arms. She turned to face the silent Thorn.

"Murtagh's in love with Eragon isn't he?" She asked.

Thorn stood up himself. His face was devoid of emotions, but his eyes spoke volumes.

"Don't tell him I told you, but yes, Murtagh is." He answered calmly.

Saphira fell silent. Her mouth opened in quiet shock. The shocked expression soon turned into understanding, and her mouth turned into a smile.

"What do you know?" Saphira laughed gently. "What a coincidence. You see Thorn, Eragon just so happens to be in love with Murtagh as well."

Thorn stared at her for a minute before he reacted. His deep laughter echoed throughout the park. Saphira's bubbling laughter soon sounded with. And there the two teens stayed for quite a while.

* * *

**A/N** So, what did you think? ;) I'm sorry to be leaving you with this slight cliffie, but I have no other choice! I'm leaving for :guh: a family gathering next week and won't be able to update. I will the second I get back!! 

Anyway, I'm shocked by the sheer amount of people who read and review this story. You truly are the best :D As I've managed to plot out a clever ending to an old fic of mine that has haunted be for ages, I'm free to write more Eragon fanfics! Yay ;D Better get done with them yes :sweatdrop:

But back to _this_ fic! Glad you finally know where Murtagh stand yeah? Heh, I finally decided to let you out of the dark. He feels the same, hooray! But then again… we have the whole _Murtagh in denial_ issue. Hmm… how will this be solved eh? ;)

Don't forget to leave me a little review! Push that pretty lil' button down there, you know you want to!


	9. Seemingly Unrequited Feelings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters mentioned here, besides the maniac better known as Axel Wood. :lol: Oh, and neither do I own their names. I do however own the plot.

**A/N** 98 reviews?! And **how** many hits!? O.o I can't thank you guys enough :D A special thanks to my amazing beta GhostOfShadow! You rule!! ;) This chapter is also betaed, _woot_!

And please read the A/N beneath the story!! It's a long note but VERY important!

* * *

**Chapter IX; Seemingly Unrequited**** Feelings**

Eragon was still in a bad mood when Saturday came around. After having the nasty row with Arya he had stormed home. He was sure Arya hadn't told Murtagh yet, because he hadn't had a visit from his brother. Eragon was however dreading that she would follow her threat through and actually do it. He had left a voicemail on her cellular, but doubted she'd answer him if she even listened to it.

The brunet sighed. He had been torn between staying home, or going out. Eragon hadn't heard from Saphira in three days. And he didn't feel like contacting her. But since he was feeling so lonely, the only option left was one person. Eragon fished up his cell from his jeans pocket and found the number he was looking for. Now he only hoped the person he was calling would answer.

"_Axel speaking._"

"Hey, it's Eragon." He answered.

"_Eragon, what a surprise!_" Axel laughed. "_What's up?_"

"Have you talked to Arya lately?" Eragon asked, the unoccupied hand slipping into his other pocket.

"_Yup. And man is she pissed on you. Heard you pulled a 'Murtagh'_." Axel said with an amused chuckle.

"I wouldn't call it that, but to be blunt, I did something very alike."

Eragon slipped his feet into his sneakers and picked up his keys from the key-hook. The door closed behind him silently as he began to walk in a random direction.

"_Except that you aren't blunt, in any meaning of the word._" Axel sniggered. "_Anyhow, how are you? Both Saphira and Arya sounded worried about you._"

"If they had been really worried, they would have called me." Eragon said with a snort. "I'm fine, almost shitting in my pants, but otherwise fine."

"_You're worried Arya told for real this time yeah?_" Axel asked gently.

Eragon made a sound of agreement.

"_She hasn't. She was really close too, but Saphira stopped her._" Axel sighed. "_The girls have been laying new plans all day, without including me of course. I think they knew you'd call._"

Eragon turned a corner and started to head towards a now familiar destination.

"Do you know why Saphira stopped her? Or what Thorn told her?" Eragon asked quickly.

"_Sorry Eragon, I don't. But it can't have been anything bad, or else I would have seen it on them. My best guess is that Thorn didn't say anything._"

"That makes sense." Eragon muttered. "But knowing them he may as well have confessed my bro's undying love for me and now they're planning on how to best lock us up in a closet together."

Axel laughed loudly over the line. Eragon rolled his eyes. The Varden Café was coming up ahead thankfully. Finally Eragon could find a place to sit.

"_Maybe Thorn did? They have been rather enthusiastic lately._" Axel hinted.

Eragon snorted loudly.

"As if. I keep telling them that he will never feel the same towards me, and what do they do? They plan to make him jealous." He muttered distastefully.

"_Don't be so negative Eragon. It -_" Axel's voice was cut off as two girls giggled in the background. "_Yo Eragon, I am to tell you to meet us at the Varden._"

Eragon frowned at the strange tone in Axel's voice.

"What's going on Axel?" The brunet asked.

"_No idea. But you better be prepared._" The blond male warned him before the line went dead.

Eragon stared at his phone for a few seconds before he flipped the lid shut. He walked inside the café and sat down at the first available table. He only had to wait for 5 minutes before his friends arrived, and when they did Eragon felt his mouth open in shock.

Arya was dressed in a short black skirt with a studded belt around her hips. She wore an emerald tank-top with a fishnet tee underneath it. Her black glossy hair was up in a ponytail and her face shone with delicate make-up.

Saphira was the one who actually approached him. She wore a longer skirt than her friend, but not much. Her top stopped just under her breastbones and then merely circled around her body. It had no sleeves and was blue. Her blond hair was styled with a few curls and looked more wavy than usual. Her make-up was more subtle than Arya's.

Axel didn't look very different though. He wore skin-tight dark jeans and a sleeveless grey top. Both of his wrists were clothed with wrist bands. The male grinned at him. Axel's hair was styled in heavy spikes and only his forelock had escaped to be styled so much.

Eragon shook his head to clear his mind.

"What's going on?" He demanded to know.

Saphira lifted up a plastic bag he hadn't noticed until then.

"We're going out clubbing." She explained as Arya and Axel walked forward and dragged him towards the bathrooms.

"Say **what**?!"

"Clubbing Eragon. And you need to change!" Arya said as they went inside the men's toilet, locking the door behind them.

Eragon then found the plastic bag thrown at him, which he barely managed to catch. Next he was steered inside a stall.

"Now change!" Arya commanded from the other side.

Eragon rolled his eyes. He put the bag down and pulled out the pants inside. The jeans weren't very different from what he usually wore, but he knew just by looking at them that they were tighter than he liked. Eragon put them on anyways. They were low-cut, but were hugging his ass tighter than anything he had ever worn. The next he found inside the bag was a studded leather belt.

"But the belt around your hips without attaching it to the jeans!" Saphira called from outside of the stall.

Eragon sighed and did as her friend told him to. The t-shirt he pulled out next was, again, tighter than what he usually wore. He looked into the bag and found a fishnet sweater at the bottom. Eragon slipped on the sweater first before putting on the black t-shirt. Eragon groaned as he opened the door and stepped out.

"What's deal with this?!" He wanted to know.

"You need to fit in." Axel said with a shrug. "And let me tell you something; you do."

Eragon snorted.

"Now to the hair." Arya said with her hands on her hips. "Axel, attack."

"Huh?"

Eragon didn't get an answer as Axel merely walked up to him and began to touch his hair.

"Gel." The blond demanded.

Saphira handed over a small box. Axel put some on both of his hands and began to style Eragon's hair. Eragon had to keep himself from flinching. It didn't hurt, but he wasn't so sure he would like the outcome. Axel sprayed some hair-spray that Eragon had no idea where had come from and stepped back. The green eyed male nodded satisfied.

"Perfect."

Eragon winced. He closed his eyes as he turned in the bathroom-mirrors direction. He opened them slowly, and promptly gaped. His hair now looked wild and was mussed up. If he had to give the look a name, it would be '_just shagged_'. Eragon flushed.

"What the hell have you done with me?!"

"Oh, we're not done yet." Arya said as she stepped closer to him, holding something in her right hand.

Eragon backed into the sinks, but couldn't move away when Arya's hand gripped his chin. Eragon forced himself to relax. Arya smiled down at him. The next the brunet knew a light pressure came very close to his eyes. He mentally told himself not to blink.

"There you go." Arya exclaimed after a minute or two of eye-pressure torture.

Eragon turned and widened his eyes.

"Eyeliner! Goddamnit, you've put make-up on me!!" Eragon moaned.

"Oh hush you. You look great." Saphira said encouragingly.

Eragon merely glared.

"And now, to the club we go!" Arya said brightly.

Eragon found himself dragged along by his three friends. He flushed when people spared them a second glance as they walked by. The foursome walked for a few minutes until Eragon began to hear blasting music. He instantly knew they were close to their target. They arrived at a club called _Carvahall_. The bouncer nodded to Arya before he simply let them inside. Eragon didn't even want to know why Arya knew the bouncer so well.

Inside _Carvahall_ it was packed with teenagers, ages from between 16 and 26. The thumping music was louder inside, and the crowd was moving as one, yet in different patterns. Eragon wasn't shocked to see people of the same sex dancing together. The country of Alagäesia had always been very open about sexuality.

Arya lead them to the first booth they could find. There were few actually seated in the booths, and most of the people in them were snogging or doing other things Eragon didn't want to think about. Arya quickly got what they wanted and began to make her way towards the bar.

"What a place!" Axel exclaimed with a chuckle.

"It's something of its own alright." Saphira commented.

Eragon moved to rub his eyes in frustration, but a hand stopped him.

"Don't. You'll rub the eyeliner out." Saphira told him matter-of-factly.

"And what if that's what I'm looking for?" Eragon muttered darkly.

"Then wait at least until you've been shagged in the bathroom." Arya shouted as she sat down, four drinks clinking onto the table.

Eragon flushed.

"Why don't you fucking announce it to the whole world eh, just to get it over with?!"

Arya giggled.

"Don't be a party pooper, Eragon." She said simply.

"Why are we here again?" Eragon asked after a while of merely chatting.

Axel shrugged.

"We're here to relax silly." Saphira said with a grin. "And the fact that Murtagh's here to has nothing to do with it."

Eragon felt his right eye twitch. His head met the table with a soft thud.

"Fuck you girls! Why can't you leave me alone?!" Eragon moaned.

"We want you to be happy." Saphira said softly, one hand starting to massage his stiffening neck. "It took us a lot of time to come up with a plan after the dead-end with Thorn, and this was our best shot."

Eragon grumbled. He had figured talking to Thorn wouldn't get them anywhere. But _of course_ no one had listened to him.

"Then what's your plan? Surely that I'm in a club won't help matters."

Arya and Saphira grinned at each other.

"That's where you're wrong! Coming here means that Murtagh gets to see the wild you, so to speak. And when he sees you in the arms of another man…" Here Arya smirked.

Axel paled.

"If you mean me then **no**!" Axel said and gulped down almost half of his drink in one go.

"Please Lex!" Arya pouted.

"We don't trust Eragon with anyone but you!! The other creeps here might try to rape him." Saphira said seriously.

Eragon winced. They were making him sound too weak for his pride to take it much longer.

"I'm sure that wouldn't happen; Eragon's not a total weakling." Axel said. "But I do see your point girls. If Murtagh punches me again though, I'm hitting back goddamnit."

The girls glanced at each other.

"That's fair." Arya said with a nod.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Eragon questioned tiredly.

"No." Saphira answered him gently, yet firmly.

"Now, go out there and dance!" Arya said and pushed her cousin out of his seat.

Axel didn't trip thankfully. Eragon stood up himself and let himself be lead out on the dance floor.

"Listen, you don't have to do this Axel, I -"

"Hey, it's alright. I want to help you." Axel interrupted with a chuckle.

"Your funeral." Eragon said with a shrug.

"I know." Axel said with a wink. "Now, let's see you dance."

The brunet paled. Wincing he looked up into the green eyes.

"You don't know how…" The older male said in a gentle manner.

Eragon shook his head.

"That's alright. Just follow my lead."

Axel pulled Eragon up against him, not close enough to be touching everywhere, but enough so Axel could show him how to do different moves. Eragon tried to mimic the movements and found that it was not as hard as he had suspected. The blond male grinned down at him at certain times when Eragon didn't trip or stumble. A few songs later and the two males were moving together as if they had been doing so for years.

It was not long after that the spell was to be broken.

* * *

**A/N** I'm so **so** _sorry_ you guys, I really didn't mean for this to happen! Internet crashed and I wasn't able to get online at all during the last week of my stay. I promised you guys two chapters while I was there, but sadly I was unable to deliver. I'm posting the next chapter as soon as possible to make it up for you! Once again, my deepest apologies.

And, since I'm in a generous mood (and because I'm feeling very guilty about not updating) I've decided that my 111th reviewer will get a price! Here is how it will work:

I'll send a review reply to the winner announcing that "It's you!". Then the winner can then send me a message with the pairing (side pairings are welcome too) and a summary or an outline of how you want the action in the story to be. I'll post it once it's finished as a gift to the winner.

These are the pairings I write (sorry guys! I only know these characters and fandoms):

**Harry Potter** – Harry/Draco (I might be able to write other slash pairings)

**Eragon** – Murtagh/Eragon

**Kingdom Hearts** – Riku/Sora (maybe Axel/Roxas too)

I read other fandoms as well, so please ask me if you want a fic written in any other fandom. I only write slash as a main pairing though! ;)

So help me reach the limit, and the winner could be you! Press the pretty little button that says "review" and help me continue writing! XD


	10. Hot 'N' Heavy On The Dance Floor

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters mentioned here, besides the maniac better known as Axel Wood. :lol: Oh, and neither do I own their names. I do however own the plot.

**Warning:** Nothing really, just felt like putting this up ;) Well, there's an insanely jealous Murtagh though, and a totally oblivious Eragon. But hey, what else is new?!

**A/N** I'm glad that so many stuck with me even though it were ages since I updated! This chapter is betaed, as always by GhostOfShadow, and is dedicated to all you who still read VOL :D

* * *

**Chapter X; Hot 'N' Heavy On The Dance Floor**

Arya and Saphira sat back and watched their friend be steered towards the dance floor.

Saphira laughed quietly.

"He looks really awkward doesn't he?" She murmured.

Arya shook herself out of her thoughts.

"Indeed he does. Eragon was never much of a dancer. I'm hoping my cousin can change that, if only for tonight." Arya said, a hand coming up to brush away a piece of back hair.

"Is this a good idea? We already know what Murtagh feels." Saphira asked as she put down her glass.

Arya looked away from the dancing couple to look into her friend's worried blue eyes.

"The facts still remain; Murtagh is too deep in denial to do anything, and Eragon is much too shy to say anything." The dark haired girl sighed. "If alcohol, dancing and jealousy is what it takes, then so be it."

Saphira nodded.

"I just hope he won't do anything drastically." She said.

Arya wished that too silently. Her eyes moved away from her friend to start scanning the floor again. She recognised a few from her class and from school, but she couldn't see Murtagh anywhere. The green eyed girl hoped that he hadn't left or were having fun with someone in a bathroom-stall. Just when she was about to give up, a familiar redhead popped into her vision.

"I see them." Arya whispered.

Saphira tore her eyes away from Eragon and Axel and looked in the direction that was pointed out to her.

Arya watched as Thorn, who was dressed in baggy jeans and a red top with a short zipper on the front, clapped Murtagh in the back. Murtagh merely muttered something in return. The dark haired male was clad in a tight muscle t-shirt and a pair of black pants, which of course were a little tight. A black belt was slung around the slender hips and a leather-band was around Murtagh's right wrist.

"Now what?" Saphira asked timidly.

"Now we wait. When you see Murtagh loosing it, or starting to stalk towards Eragon and Axel, let me know. We have to talk to him before he hits Lex again." Arya answered seriously.

The blonde nodded. Arya took a sip of her drink and went back to watch her friend and cousin dance. Eragon was actually rather good for it being his real first time on the dance floor. Minutes went by silently until Saphira nudged her.

"It's time." Arya said determinedly.

Arya stood up and walked in the direction Saphira pointed out for her. Indeed, there the two males were. Thorn was trying to hold Murtagh back, while the other was looking ready to kill.

"Thorn, Murtagh!" Arya called out.

Thorn acknowledged her presence. Murtagh calmed down somewhat, but he was still glaring hotly in the direction Arya knew Eragon and Axel were.

"Why don't you join us? Me, Saphira, Eragon and Axel are sitting just over there."

Thorn nodded.

The two males followed her back to the booth, where Saphira was quick to hug her boyfriend. Arya and Thorn made sure to seat Murtagh between them, furthest from the dance floor.

"What are you girls doing here?" Thorn asked, for once being the more vocal one of Murtagh and himself.

"We decided to go clubbing to show Axel the nightlife here in town." Arya answered. "What about you two?"

"We wanted to chill." Thorn said with a small shrug.

Thorn and Saphira shared a glance. The girl shook her head before continuing to snuggle up against his side. The red haired male visibly relaxed. Arya didn't need to ask to know what the silent exchange had been about. Thorn had asked whether Saphira had told Eragon about Murtagh's feelings.

"Murtagh, are you alright?" Saphira asked suddenly.

Arya directed her gaze back to the oldest of the Rider brothers. Murtagh's face was set in a dark scowl. His hazel eyes were glaring at a dancing couple which they all knew who were.

"Fine." He growled.

"How much have you had to drink tonight?" Arya asked suspiciously.

"Not enough." Murtagh answered with another growl.

"That would be three beers, one shot of vodka and one and a half glasses of rum and coke. No, better make that two." Thorn answered.

"Then you've had enough, no matter how well you handle alcohol." Arya said firmly, pulling the glass out of the older male's hands.

"If I'm not going to be allowed to drink, then let me out. I've got a punk's ass to beat into next Sunday."

"No way Murtagh." Arya said and pushed him down in his seat again. "That is one of the things I've wanted to talk to you about."

Murtagh ripped his eyes away from the dancing masses to look at her questionably.

"What about?" The dark haired male asked.

"Axel." Murtagh tensed up and snarled.

"Stop it! I'm not going to talk to a dog so start acting like an actual human being!!"

Murtagh glared. He leaned back into the seat and lifted an eyebrow.

"Better." Arya said with a nod. "Now, while I'm sure you have a _really good_ reason to beat up my cousin, it's too weak for me. Axel hasn't done anything to you. Beating him up like you did was unnecessary."

"Like hell it was." Murtagh muttered.

"If you are going to act like a child, then I will start to treat you as such." Arya glared. "I cannot believe that you had a good enough reason to beat up someone dear to me."

"I did." Murtagh said firmly. "I'm looking out for my little brother."

Saphira giggled. Murtagh only shot her a bored glance before going back to focusing on Arya.

"Looking out for him how? By beating up a friend of his?" Arya asked.

"Since when were they **friends**?" Murtagh spat out.

"For a long time actually." Saphira answered. "When he fought with Arya he called Axel before he rang me."

The hazel eyes closed and Murtagh tipped his head back. His arms crossed themselves over his chest.

"Good for Wood then."

Arya tsk'ed.

"You're acting like a jealous lover. Whatever is going on Murtagh?" The black haired girl asked.

Saphira and Thorn stared at her. She winked before Murtagh's eyes opened again and were staring at her. Saphira and Thorn quickly schooled their features to merely look shocked by the assumption.

"Just what are you saying Elve? Am I not allowed to look out after my brother without being accused of incest?! Yes, I love him, but as a _brother_ damnit!" Murtagh said harshly.

Arya sighed tiredly. Thorn had been right. Murtagh was too deep in denial to really realise his own feelings.

"Is that all you feel for him Murtagh? You don't love him in another way? In the romantic way?"

Murtagh breathed in sharply.

"I -"

"Because if you do then you have our full support." Arya interrupted him. "Some may look at it like its wrong, but we don't. We're your friends, and it doesn't matter who you love, as long as you're happy."

Murtagh stared at the table surface, brows furrowed in thoughts. His pale hands came up and started to massage his temples.

"Even if I did, there would never be a happy ending for me. He's my brother. Eragon would freak, my mother would freak!" Murtagh said finally.

"You will find that support lies everywhere you have someone dear." Thorn said calmly.

"Eragon's your brother; he'll accept you for who you are. Give him some credit on this one." Saphira said softly. "I'm sure Selena would understand too."

"The question is Murtagh, do you love Eragon; as in are you _in love_ with him?" Arya asked quietly.

Murtagh looked up and into Thorn's eyes. The male shrugged. The dark haired male leaned back and laughed again.

"I can't believe you told them Thorn." Murtagh said with a chuckle. "But I forgive you. I'm sure you only had good intentions."

Thorn nodded. Murtagh grinned slightly. His eyes rose a little more and quickly hardened.

"The answer is yes ladies. But now I have a certain slime ball to pull off my little brother."

Murtagh rose and managed to get out of the booth without anyone having to get up.

"Murtagh!" Arya yelled after him.

The male in question stopped up just outside of the dancing masses.

"Tell him, please." The black haired girl called out, softer this time.

Murtagh only smiled. The he turned around and was gone in the crowd.

------

Eragon didn't know what told him of another's presence first, the yelp from Axel as he saw the approaching figure or the hand that clamped down on his shoulder. Eragon did however recognise the person before they even began to speak. _Murtagh_.

"What did I tell you about being around my brother Wood?"

Eragon sighed. He pulled away from Axel's lax hold and turned to face his brother. He didn't notice that Murtagh stared at him in shock because of his attire, as he was much too occupied staring himself. Murtagh's pants had to be illegal somewhere, by the way they hugged the older male's legs. Eragon flushed.

"Don't make a move on him; I believe that's what you told me Murtagh." Axel spoke, breaking Eragon out of his staring.

The younger brunet hit himself mentally. He had seen his brother in nothing but a towel, and _now_ he turned speechless?! Just **perfect**.

"Then?" Murtagh growled.

"I'm not. Eragon's my friend, and nothing more. I'm just teaching him how to dance. I hope it's not a family thing…" Axel said with a quiet chuckle.

Murtagh glared at the blond. Eragon however stared at him in shock. What was he doing, egging Murtagh on like that?!

"Eragon just isn't old enough to appreciate dancing much yet. And after tonight's lesson I'm sure he'll slip right into it when it's time." Murtagh said with a smirk.

Axel nodded.

"Actually, I think I forgot to mention it the last time we ran into each other… you see Murtagh, I have a boyfriend back home."

Eragon had to hold in a laugh.

"You don't say." Murtagh said. "And he approves of you grinding with people you barely know?"

The brown eyed teen frowned. Murtagh was really taking it too far.

"Eragon isn't a stranger to me. I know him quite well. I bet I even know him better than you do." The green eyed male said.

Hazel eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Somehow, I doubt that." Murtagh growled. "Stay away from my brother alright? Or else…"

Eragon opened his mouth to reprimand his brother but found himself dragged away before he could utter a word. Axel waved as he disappeared in the masses. The younger brunet shook his head to clear his mind. Eragon dug his heels into the floor, making the two brothers come to a stop.

"Murtagh, what the hell's going on??"

The dark haired male breathed in through his nose.

"Stay away from him Rider. He's bad news." Murtagh said, his back still facing his little brother.

Eragon groaned.

"First you beat the crap out of Axel and now this?! What's wrong with you?" Eragon asked harshly, more so than he had meant to.

Murtagh's shoulders sagged. Eragon bit his lip, hitting himself mentally for uttering his words the way he had.

"I'm just looking out for you." Murtagh muttered so quietly that Eragon almost hadn't heard him.

"I appreciate that, really. But I don't understand why you hate Axel so much. He's my friend."

The people around them were looking at them oddly for merely standing there. Eragon winced quietly. Murtagh sighed and turned. He opened his mouth to speak but didn't get the time to as someone tripped Eragon into his arms. Eragon flushed and made to pull away. Murtagh wouldn't let him however. The older of the two adjusted the grip and made it such that they were holding each other, not Eragon holding onto his brother alone.

"If we're going to have a heart to heart here, we might as well dance." Murtagh said finally. "But only if you want to."

Eragon nodded shortly. Murtagh sent him a quick smile before taking the lead.

The dancing started out as awkward. Eragon wasn't sure that he could control his mind if he danced too close to Murtagh, but Murtagh didn't seem to care about just that. The dark haired teen pulled Eragon closer to him. Eragon flushed and tensed.

"Don't freeze up. There's nothing to be nervous about. I'm your brother, I won't laugh at you." Murtagh whispered into his ear.

Eragon breathed out and relaxed. Murtagh grinned and shifted their rhythm as the song changed. Soon the young brunet was able to keep up with his brother. Murtagh turned him in his arms, and Eragon was able to lean back against the broad chest without it seeming suspicious for once.

"To answer your question, I don't know why I despise him so." Murtagh murmured into his ear, making Eragon shiver slightly. "I just disliked him from the first day I met him. It might have something to do with how he acted around Thorn at that time. I've always been protective of my friends and family."

"He hit on Thorn?" Eragon asked quietly.

"You bet. And I didn't like it. Thorn had clearly said that he wasn't interested, but Wood kept doing it. I've disliked him ever since."

Eragon laughed softly.

"A stupid reason but I'll let you have it." He said.

Murtagh tickled Eragon's sides just the slightest. Eragon let out a sound of protest.

"Don't mock me Rider."

"I'll try not to give into the urges." Eragon said with a small smirk.

"Good." Murtagh said huskily.

"Why have you been so distant lately?" The brown eyed teen asked, eyes looking down on the floor.

Murtagh sighed again.

"I've had a few things I needed to sort out by myself. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Eragon looked up and was pleased to find that he could look into his brother's eyes even from where he was standing.

"You didn't Tag. I was just curious as to why you seemed so hostile."

"Love makes you do the strangest things." Murtagh muttered.

Eragon broke the eye-contact, looking out of the people around them instead. His eyes were getting teary. Murtagh was in love with someone, and that someone wasn't him. Eragon cursed himself mentally for not reacting better to the news he had expected to hear all the time he had harboured feelings towards his brother.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Eragon asked; his voice surprisingly calm opposed to his inner turmoil.

"Lucky _guy_." Murtagh corrected him softly. "And he's the greatest person on this earth. He secretly likes to draw, has an alright music taste with a few exceptions and sings pretty well. He's understanding, though a little short-tempered, but I've heard it runs in the family. And he has the cutest pout I've ever seen."

Eragon swallowed.

"Sounds like an alright guy." He muttered.

"If he heard you say that he'd hit you. Refuses to believe he's actually a good person."

"I don't understand why you've been hostile if you've fallen for someone. Doesn't he see you or something?" Eragon asked quietly.

The music changed and the next song was a slow one. Murtagh turned him in his arms and pulled him even closer. Eragon merely leaned into the embrace this time. He wanted to milk the situation for what it was worth.

"He sees me alright, just not the way I want him to." The older one admitted in a sad tone.

"It isn't Thorn, is it?" Eragon questioned sceptically.

"No!" Murtagh said laughing. "Saphira can have him. Thorn is nothing more than a friend to me."

"Then who?!"

"You know him Eragon." Murtagh said silently. "You see him often enough."

Murtagh pulled away slowly. Eragon stared at him in confusion. The dark haired male ruffled his hair before taking a step back. Eragon weakly tried to fix the gelled mass that once was hair.

"I'll see you later."

Murtagh leaned forward once, gently stroking his cheek before he pushed through the crowd and were gone. Eragon lifted a hand to his cheek, still feeling the gentle caress. Eragon shook his head and pushed a strand of unruly hair out of his eyes. He felt eyes on him and lifted his gaze. A girl stared back at him, her eyes teary.

"What are you waiting for?! Go and get him tiger!"

Eragon looked at her strangely before he began to push his way out of the dance floor. He needed to find his friends, and that now. He had a feeling he was missing something important. And he didn't like that feeling one bit.

* * *

**A/N** Well, heh, another cliff-hanger eh:sweatdrop: I don't mean to! Seriously!! They just, pop up? XD

Anyway, what did you think? The next chapter should be out within next week, around Friday/Saturday-ish. There is 12 chapters in this story, meaning yes people, there are only **2** chapters left of _Victims Of Love_! Fear not though, the boy-love is just around the corner! You have not been forced to wait in vain!

On another note, I have a winner to announce! All say congrats to **mercuryadept92**!! Look for a fic soon with your name on it ;)

And then, lastly, a little update on my general fiction. I have made another Eragon story; I can't just get enough of those XD It won't be out until after VOL however. And possibly not until after Mercury's fic is done and posted. I'll keep you guys posted!

Anyhow, don't forget to press the lil' button down there. You know you want to ;D


	11. A Late Night's Confession

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eragon or anything associated with the Inheritance Cycle.

**Claimer: **I, SussieKitten, own this plot and the story. Borrow or steal my plot, my original characters (Axel) or story and I will report you. I also own my version of Saphira/Thorn's human appearances.

**Warning:** Hints of sexual intercourse.

**A/N** Because of various complications this chapter is unbetaed. Still as good as always though, hopefully! A huge thanks to all my readers and reviewers that helped me reach 139 reviews and over 5555 hits! You guys are **the best**!

**EDIT (16th of September)**

Due to FFNet's regulations, I have edited out parts of this chapter. The link to the unedited version of this chapter, along with the other unedited versions of my stories can be found on my "homepage". The rest of the stories in question will be up shortly.

* * *

**Chapter XI; A Late Night's Confession**

Eragon lay in his bed two hours later. His friends hadn't been able to help him with the mystery that was Murtagh. He had a feeling that they knew more than they let on, but he shrugged it off. If there was something they weren't telling him, then Eragon knew they wanted him to find it out for himself. He had been through the whole ordeal enough times now to know asking for more help wouldn't grant him any.

The clock was nearing 2 am and Eragon wasn't more tired than he had been when he had come home. The second he had stepped a foot inside his home Eragon had run into the bathroom to get rid of the eyeliner. Thankfully Arya had given him some make-up remover to help him get rid of it properly. The next thing that had hit him was the total silence inside the house. Eragon then had remembered that Selena was out of town for the weekend. That had only made him sigh in relieve. The brunet had been quick to change out of the clothes too. He now lay in bed wearing blue drawstring pants and a worn black tee.

Eragon sighed. He had given up trying to sleep 20 minutes ago and had found his i-Pod, planning to listen to music until he fell asleep. After listening to everything he could find that would put his mind at ease, and not feeling more tired at all, he had started to listen to his favourite songs instead. It was then Murtagh's words wormed its way back into his mind.

"_Stay away from him__ Rider. He's bad news."_

"_I'm just looking out for you."_

" … _I've always been protective of my friends and family."_

" … _I'm sorry if I hurt you."_

"_Love makes you do the strangest things."_

"_Lucky _guy_."_

Eragon shook his head. He was not going to become depressed just because Murtagh had found someone he could love. The description of his brother's love popped up.

"_And he's the greatest person on this earth. He secretly likes to draw, has an alright music taste with a few exceptions and sings pretty well. __He's understanding, though a little short-tempered, but I've heard it runs in the family. And he has the cutest pout I've ever seen."_

" … _Refuses to believe he's actually a good person."_

"_He sees me alright, just not the way I want him to."_

A tear escaped its prison and ran down his flustered cheek. Eragon couldn't help but to remember that the cheek that now was wet was the one Murtagh had stroked so gently.

"_What are you waiting for?__! Go and get him tiger!"_

The brunet frowned. What had that girl meant by that? Surely she didn't believe Murtagh was talking about him, _Eragon_, did she? Another part of the conversation flashed in his mind.

"_You know him Eragon." … __"You see him often enough."_

Eragon squeezed his eyes shut, blocking out the images. Those two sentences wouldn't leave his mind. Brown eyes opened in a flash. Understanding slowly crept into his face. Eragon quietly slipped out of the thin sheets and shut the music off midway through a song. He padded softly over the floor, knowing every place it would creak and skilfully avoided them. When he came to a stop outside Murtagh's door however, he felt the unease come back. His heart began to beat faster and his breathing became laboured. He swallowed down the discomfort and leant in to listen in for any sounds.

The other side of the door seemed quiet. Eragon breathed out in relieve. It was at that moment that the sounds of someone shifting around slipped through the keyhole. When no new sounds came Eragon nodded to himself and opened the door an inch. The brunet peeked inside, seeing only darkness except for the slimmer of moonlight from the slight opening of the curtains. A lump lay on the bed, its back to the door. Eragon thanked whoever was listening that Murtagh was alone.

"Eragon?"

The brunet in question jumped slightly when Murtagh's voice groggily called out to him.

"Yeah, it's me bro. Can I come in?" Eragon asked softly.

Murtagh sat up, bed sheets slipping down from his upper body. It was hard to see but Eragon just knew that Murtagh hadn't in fact been sleeping. The older teen was just as awake as he was.

"Sure. If you've come here at this hour it must be important." Murtagh answered, his voice husky from misuse and something else Eragon couldn't place.

Eragon padded over the floor and sat down on the bed. Murtagh sat up straighter, eyes coming to rest at this little brother. A leg peeked out from under the sheets, clad in black pyjama pants. The muscular chest was clothed in a dark tank top.

"What is it brother?"

Eragon cleared his throat.

"I've been thinking." He began quietly. "And… I've decided that I owe you something."

Murtagh was gazing at him questionably. Eragon gulped. He moved closer, making sure never to properly look Murtagh in the eyes. If he had believed wrong, it was much easier to back away if he didn't look directly into those hazel orbs. Suddenly Eragon was close enough to touch. Eragon tipped his head to the side and gently put his lips to his brother's.

Murtagh remained unresponsive for the few seconds the younger brunet dared to hold the contact. When Eragon pulled away he managed for a second to meet Murtagh's eyes. They were wide with unseen emotions. Eragon backed away and looked down in his lap.

"Now we're even."

"I… since when?" Murtagh asked confusedly.

"Since Arya's dare. We're even." Eragon murmured and made to stand up.

Murtagh wouldn't let him however. Eragon let himself be pulled down to sit on the bed again. The dark haired teen's face was hard, eyes searching for something in Eragon's expressions.

"Are you fucking with me brother?" Murtagh asked in a firm tone.

Eragon shook his head.

"I've thought it through and obviously came to the wrong conclusion. I'm sorry Murtagh." He hung his head. "Just let me go."

"Wrong conclusion? I'm the one who can say that for sure. What's your conclusion?"

Eragon still refused to look in his brother's direction. He needed to get away. How could he have been foolish enough to think that the older male returned his feelings?

"That the one you were talking about was me. That the one you had feelings for was me." Eragon admitted finally.

"Why did you kiss me Eragon?" Murtagh asked softly.

"Because I hoped that you loved me like that. Because I've wanted to do it for so long." Eragon looked up then, eyes clouded with emotions. "Because I love you like that."

Murtagh sighed. Hazel eyes closed for a moment. Eragon felt the second tear of the evening slip down his cheek. He had thought wrong.

"Eragon? Eragon, look at me!"

The brunet felt his chin being lifted up. His eyes met Murtagh's. A calloused hand brushed away the salt wetness from his cheek. Eragon sniffed quietly. The other of Murtagh's hands cupped the back of his neck. The hand that had caressed the cheek slipped down to support the chin again. Then Murtagh leaned forward. The kiss was just as soft as the first one Eragon had received, but this one stole his breath away.

Murtagh broke the contact almost regrettably.

"Never think you're right without asking for the correct answer first." He muttered against Eragon's lips. "I do love you, goddamnit. I'm fucking _in love_ with you."

Eragon felt his breath hitch. What had he just said?

"And don't you dare to call me a liar. I bloody well know what I feel." Murtagh said with finality.

Eragon chuckled softly.

"How long?" He murmured.

"I lost count after I moved in with you and mother." Murtagh said with a laugh. "And you bro?"

"A year and a half, give or take a few months." Eragon admitted soberly. "What will the others say?"

Murtagh sighed and pulled him tightly against him. Eragon leaned heavily onto the comfortable chest.

"Our friends understand us at least. We'll have to tell mother and the others sometime later. I'm sure Selena will understand."

"How? This isn't just wrong, it's against the law!" Eragon complained into his brother's top.

"In just a year and a few months you'll become legal." Murtagh murmured. "Then they can't say anything unless they arrest us. And if it is to be so, we can run away. We can flee to somewhere where they don't know us and change our names. That way we can stay together without them knowing that we're related."

Eragon sniffed quietly.

"You've really thought this through." He said with a laugh.

"Not really, I just cooked this up right now." Murtagh said with a shrug. "But if it ever comes to it, it's at least something of a plan."

Eragon practically purred when Murtagh began to massage his scalp. Murtagh smirked.

"Sensitive scalp brother? I'll have to remember that."

They laid down, Eragon cradled in Murtagh's arms, for many minutes, just enjoying each other and the silence

"This isn't just a dream, is it?" Eragon muttered after a while.

"No. But if it is then I don't ever want to wake up." Murtagh answered.

Eragon snuggled closer into the embrace. He leaned his head back and looked up into his brother's face.

"God, I can't believe that you love me." Murtagh uttered affectionately. "Whatever did I do to deserve your love?"

"Probably the same as I did to deserve yours."

Murtagh laughed loudly. He leant down and kissed the pouting lips softly. When Eragon opened his eyes after the contact ended, he was looking straight into Murtagh's hazel orbs. A flash went through them and Eragon shivered. The older brother licked his lips and kissed the other again.

This kiss was much more passionate. Eragon leaned into it eagerly. Murtagh's hands wove themselves into Eragon's hair, holding him in place. The younger brunet let his hands caress the broad chest as the kiss continued. Murtagh groaned.

"You should stop me before it becomes too much Eragon. I don't know for how long I can control myself."

"And if I don't want you to hold back?" Eragon questioned. "I've waited for this for a long while. Who knows when we'll have a moment alone again?"

"Good point." Murtagh said as he stole another kiss. "But please, just stop me if I go too far."

"Alright."

They kissed again. Murtagh opened his mouth a little into the kiss, licking Eragon's lower lip. Eragon opened his mouth to let the foreign muscle in. The kissing turned heated from there. Somehow, Murtagh managed to get Eragon on his back, leaning over him as they continued to snog. They broke apart and the dark haired one was quick to pull off the black t-shirt, throwing his own tank away at the same time. Hands explored their partner, first shyly then becoming bolder. Eragon was still however pretty shy, but Murtagh had no problems with encouraging him.

Their lips were soon becoming red from their furious kissing. Their cheeks were flushed and their breathing was laboured. Murtagh's hands travelled down the younger male's chest, coming to rest at the top of the pyjama pants. His fingers began to play with the string holding the pants up.

"Are you sure Eragon?"

Eragon sighed quietly. He stared into his brother's eyes determinedly.

"Yes. I want to go all the way." He whispered.

Murtagh kissed his forehead tenderly before his calloused hands slipped below the waistline. Eragon felt a new flush enter his cheeks as the hands came in contact with his hard flesh. Murtagh's mouth began to kiss his neck, stopping up to nip a few places. Then his hands started to move.

"Tag!" Eragon groaned.

Murtagh continued to pleasure his love, continuing to kiss the slender neck. His lips soon reached the chest area, and he licked a tanned nipple. Eragon leaned into the touch and moaned.

When Eragon was sure he was about to come, the pants were pulled completely off him. Eragon panted and looked down to see what was going on. Murtagh looked up at him as he fished out a small jar from his night table.

"Just relax Eragon. It will hurt in the beginning but I promise it will get better." Murtagh said softly, kissing a hipbone.

Eragon nodded in understanding.

But he couldn't stop himself from tensing up. At Murtagh's whispers for him to relax, he slowly did.

"Are -"

"If you ask me one more time if I'm sure, I'll kick your goddamn ass Murtagh." Eragon panted.

Murtagh chuckled.

"Fair enough." He said throatily.

The younger brunet couldn't help but to stare when Murtagh shed his own pyjama pants. Eragon had seen bits and pieces from trips to the swimming hall and to the beach, but nothing was like the view he had now. He swallowed when he saw the size of his brother.

"Don't worry. Just give me the sign and I'll stop." Murtagh said soothingly.

Eragon nodded again. The first seconds were nothing but painful. Murtagh leaned over him and laced their fingers together. A tear slid down Eragon's cheek. He cursed himself silently for the third tear that night.

"Still alright?" Murtagh murmured affectionately.

Eragon opened his eyes again. He couldn't remember when he had closed them and didn't care. Murtagh was looking down at him with so much love that he forgot the pain. The brunet nodded. The older squeezed his fingers.

Eragon winced. It hurt so goddamn much. He was then very surprised when a wave of pleasure went through him.

"Is that it?" Murtagh asked in a groan. "Damn, you're tight."

"Is that what?" Eragon gasped.

When Murtagh did that again, Eragon moaned.

"Does that hurt?"

"Fuck no." Eragon rasped.

Murtagh grinned.

"There will be a lot more of that." He promised.

The couple continued to move together, more in sync now. Groans, moans and the occasional creak echoed through the room. A loud moan and a gasp later and the room fell silent.

The dark haired male lay down beside him afterwards. Eragon let out a small sound of surprise when he was pulled against Murtagh's chest. He quickly settled into it and yawned. Murtagh put his chin on top of his head and murmured _good night_. The younger male answered with the same words. Soon their breathing evened out and they fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N** So, what did you guys think? It was worth the wait, right:lol: Now as you probably all remember this is the second last chapter. Next week will be the last instalment in _Victims Of Love_. I feel so sad for finishing this story. It has been by my side for so long, and now it's done. :sigh:

After VOL however I have much more in the Eragon fandom to give to you! The problem is what to post first. XD But since I'm stuck in a near permanent angst-mood I think I have just the right treat for you!

I will give you guys a little spoiler on it, as I have nothing else to do. :laughs: It's AU and of course a story between our two favourite guys. This time there's actually a POV from Taggy! It's angst and just short enough for me not to cut it in half… I think. :sweatdrop: More about that in the next chapter, or just stick around after VOL is done!

That is all for now. Until next time.


	12. Something Of A Plan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters mentioned here, besides the maniac better known as Axel Wood. :lol: Oh, and neither do I own their names. I do however own the plot.

**Warning:** Sappy, just sappy. XD Or, if you have a very good imagination… heh, the boys in lighter wear. Only implied ;)

**A/N** Because of various complications this chapter is unbetaed. Still as good as always… hopefully. :lol: Cookies and brownies to all my readers and reviewers that stayed by my side throughout this story and all my other works!! A special thanks to **GhostOfShadow**, for betaing and helping me!

* * *

**Chapter XII; Something Of A Plan**

When Eragon woke up the next morning the first thing that struck him was that he wasn't alone. He shot up in bed and almost fell over the edge. Damn, why did he _always_ have to sleep at the very edge of the bed? Eragon moved to get out of the bed when three things hit him. One; he was sore all over, even in places he didn't know existed. Two; he was not in his room. And three; something was holding him in place **and** was dragging back onto the bed.

"Hey!" Eragon protested.

"It's way too early Eragon. Go back to sleep."

The brunet choked on air. He looked over his shoulder only to stare into a pair of sleepy hazel eyes. Eragon blushed.

"You alright love?" Murtagh asked softly.

And just like that the previous night came back to him. The happenings at the club flew past his eyes until he came to why he was in Murtagh's bed. The blush deepened.

"We… slept together?" Eragon asked with a gulp.

Murtagh laughed softly.

"Yes we did Eragon."

"And you love me?" The younger brunet asked.

"Yes I love you. And what of you?" Murtagh asked with a small smirk.

"Of course I love you!" Eragon exclaimed.

The hazel eyed male kissed Eragon's nose.

"Good. Now lay back down. It's too early." Murtagh said with a small groan and flopped back onto the pillow.

Eragon glanced at the clock on the wall and his mouth opened in shock.

"It's almost 3 pm!" He said loudly and turned to face his brother again.

"Fuck, really?" Murtagh groaned. "You must have worn me out real good."

Eragon blushed again.

"Oh, shut up." He muttered and slipped out of the bed.

Eragon then proceeded to look for his clothes. He found his boxers tangled with Murtagh's and his tee under the bed. His pants however were nowhere to be found.

"Tag, have you seen my pants?"

"Yes, and you look much better without them." Murtagh answered without even opening his eyes.

"I'm serious!" Eragon exclaimed and slung the boxers in Murtagh's general direction.

He was lucky with his aim and hit Murtagh in the face. The older teen shot up in bed and removed the article from his face.

"Thanks." Murtagh said with a laugh. "Here are your pants by the way."

Eragon caught them and put them on. He stretched and felt his body complain. Murtagh came up behind him, now in his pyjama pants but still without his top, and started to gently massage his back.

"Sore?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Eragon groaned softly.

"Oh, I think I can." Murtagh said with a chuckle and kissed the exposed neck. "Jump into the shower now."

"Who says that you can order me around?" Eragon asked with a raised brow.

"I do… unless you want me to join you?"

"I'll take a rain-check on that one." Eragon said with a small laugh.

Murtagh's chuckles followed him out of the room. But the small grin on Eragon's face didn't leave him the entire time he was in the shower.

------

Eragon was walking to meet his friends a few hours later. It was only after he had found his phone again that he had seen just how many that had tried to reach him. Eragon had simply sent a message to all of them to meet him at the Varden Café. After he had sent the texts he had heard his brother groan. Eragon then knew that his brother hadn't been spared of the text messages from hell either.

The brunet shook his head and opened the door to the café. He found his friends in the back of the cosy room. Lifting an eyebrow Eragon walked pass the other vacant tables and sat down beside them.

"Where were you!?" Arya almost shouted at him.

Eragon leaned away from the black haired girl.

"I was at home…" Eragon answered.

"Then how come you didn't answer us until 3 this afternoon??" Arya asked him firmly.

Axel laughed beside her. He stood up and clapped Eragon on the shoulder.

"Well, I'm sorry guys, but I have to go."

The three teens stared up at him in wondering.

"I thought you said aunt would come in two hours?" Arya said with a small frown.

"I just don't want to make Murtagh angrier than he is." Axel said a laugh, pointing in the direction of the door. "Thorn's here and I'm sure the overprotective one is not far behind."

Eragon snorted softly. Arya and Saphira said their goodbyes. When it was Eragon's turn Axel pulled him to his feet and hugged him. The brunet returned it hesitantly. Axel let go and chuckled.

"Oh, and congrats by the way. With Murtagh and all." He whispered before waving to them all and walking away.

Eragon shoved his hands into the pockets of his army-pants. He shrugged at the girl's questionable looks. He really hoped he wasn't blushing again.

"If you aren't going to tell us what caused you to go MIA for a few hours, then how did it go in the club last night?" Saphira asked with her hands folded on top of the table.

"Alright." Eragon said with a sigh. "Murtagh acted like the overprotective brother he is and chased Axel away. Afterwards I sat him straight, or at least somewhat."

The girls let out sounds of disappointment.

"Was that all?" Arya wanted to know.

Eragon wanted to grin, but kept himself from doing it.

"Pretty much, yeah."

Saphira straightened the red cap she was wearing. It stood nicely to her plaited red skirt and dark sweater. Arya sighed and took a gulp of the steaming cup in her hands.

"After the club then? Don't tell me nothing happened!"

Eragon stretched his arms over his head. He felt something creak and sighed in pleasure. His back had been bugging him all afternoon. Arya tapped her fingers on her jeans-clad leg as she waited for an answer to her question.

"Alright, I won't tell you." Eragon said calmly.

Arya let out a sound of annoyance. She crossed her arms over her tanned t-shirt and scowled.

"I don't believe you." She said with a small shake of her head.

Saphira shook her head amusedly. Arya narrowed her eyes but soon her expression turned gleeful.

"Fine, I'll just have to ask Murtagh myself!"

Eragon felt himself become pale. He turned in his seat and saw his brother walk in the door. Their eyes met for a second and Eragon felt a small blush graze his cheeks. Murtagh said something to Thorn and pointed in the friends' direction. Thorn nodded. Together the two males made their way over to the others and managed to squeeze themselves around the table.

"What's up?" Thorn asked as he kissed his girlfriend's cheek.

"We're questioning Eragon!" Arya exclaimed.

"Arya refuses to believe that nothing happened last night." Saphira said with a small grin. "And quite frankly, I don't either."

Eragon stuck his hands into the front pocket on his black hooded sweater instead. He could feel his cool disappearing, especially with Murtagh beside him. Murtagh chuckled and put an arm around his brother's shoulders. Eragon found that he really liked the feeling of the leather jacket against his neck.

"Did something happen last night Rider?"

The younger brunet rolled his eyes.

"I don't think so." Eragon answered.

Murtagh ruffled his hair, making Eragon let out a sound of protest, before removing his arm. The older male crossed his jeans covered legs and smirked.

"There you go." Murtagh said simply.

Thorn rolled his eyes from where he sat beside Murtagh. Thorn shrugged his black clad shoulders when Arya turned to look at him.

"Unfair. You had the house all to yourselves and **nothing** happened?!" Arya sulked. "You guys are _impossible_!!"

Eragon opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off before he could utter even the first word.

"Impossible?" Murtagh chuckled. "What did you expect us to do? Fuck like rabbits?"

Eragon couldn't help it, he blushed. Arya scowled.

"I never said that." She murmured.

Murtagh laughed and stood up. Thorn followed his friend and gave Saphira a kiss goodbye. Murtagh followed his friend's example as he bent down and planted a kiss on Eragon's lips. The dark haired one smirked softly and waved at the trio as he and Thorn walked out of the café. The door closed behind them and still the two girls hadn't said one word.

Eragon licked his lips. Saphira shook her head and her eyes seemed to finally wake again.

"Nothing happened eh?" She asked, blinking innocently.

"You never said when I was to give into my urges and tell you." Eragon said with a shrug, a small blush still on his cheeks.

"You lying little bastard!" Arya said with a laugh. "I should have seen through that mask. Congrats on fooling me."

Eragon rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well? What did you spend the alone time with Taggy doing?" Arya asked with a smirk.

"Whatever you're imagining…" Eragon said with a small shake of the head. "It can't be bad enough."

The girls let out twin-screams of delight. Eragon covered his ears and winced.

"Done now? _Fuck_ you're loud."

"Come on! Tell us!!" Saphira exclaimed excitedly.

"Alright." Eragon said coughing awkwardly. "We… did it."

Saphira and Arya grinned.

"Aw, our little Eragon, no longer a virgin." Arya said with a pout. "How fast the young grow up these days."

Eragon glared at her mildly.

"Was it any good?!" Saphira wanted to know.

Eragon just nodded. The girls giggled loudly.

"Are you going to tell anyone else?" Saphira asked next, suddenly very serious.

The brunet sighed. He and Murtagh had briefly talked about it earlier before they had gone separately to meet up with their friends. The conversation played off in his mind.

"_Murtagh, what are we going to do about this?"_

_Murtagh stopped tying his boots and stood straight to face his brother._

"_About us. Telling people and stuff." Eragon murmured._

_The older sighed and pulled his brother into a hug._

"_I don't know Eragon." Murtagh muttered into Eragon's hair. "As long as I've got you and my friends I don't need anyone else."_

"_What about mum?" The younger brunet sighed._

_Murtagh tightened his grip the slightest._

"_If people don't understand then they're not worth it. It's not like we can make babies and fuck them up 'cause of the DNA." The hazel eyed teen said._

_Eragon laughed softly._

"_If mother doesn't understand, then we'll just have to move." Murtagh said. "I came up with a plan last night didn't I?"_

"_Something of a plan yeah." Eragon said with a snort before turning serious. "We are just going to run then? Till we find somewhere to hide?"_

_Murtagh kissed __the top of the light brown hair._

"_I know it seems impossible, but it's the only thing we can do. People are more likely to not understand us."_

_Eragon buried his head deeper into the broad chest._

"_I love you Eragon, I really do. Feelings like these don't disappear over the night." Murtagh said softly._

"_Same here Tag. I really love you too."_

"_We'll just have to take it one step at a time. We can wait a bit before telling mother. But I'll be here for you bro. Don't hesitate to share your fears with me." Murtagh said __affectionately._

"_I won't."_

Eragon blinked and was suddenly back with his friends. He sighed and crossed his arms.

"We've agreed to take things one step at a time."

Arya and Saphira moved closer to him and hugged him from both sides. Eragon hugged them back the best he could.

"Just remember we'll always be here for you both." Arya said softly.

"Thanks guys." Eragon murmured gratefully.

"We can't help whom we fall in love with." Saphira said with a small smile. "In a way, we're all just victims of love."

The three friends laughed. And somehow, the world looked just a little bit brighter.

**The End!**

* * *

**A/N** And so is the end of _Victims Of Love_. :finds a tissue and starts to cry: I can't believe it's over. :sniff: 

So, what did you think? Disappointed you never got to know Selena's reaction? Sad that Axel had to leave? Lol, you aren't the only ones! XD

This is not the end of SK though, or my Eragon stories! Look out for a new one very soon. Sadly it's not the review fic that I'm working my ass off with, but another one which is just as good!! A one-shot, if I'm not in an evil mood and decide to cut it in two. :smirk:

Don't forget to leave me a little goodbye review yeah? To let me know what you thought and to, maybe, try to convince me not to leave it here. Heh, I know you're thinking it! ;D


End file.
